Their Cold Freeze or Flee
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Sequel to HGFoF. Germany is Ana's new subject to draw Italy back, and she's harder on him then ever seen. He's put with the elite of their experiments, but he's slowly joining the ranks of the mentally lost. Slowly loosing his mind due to new powers, he's barely able to remember himself, much less the reason he fights to escape. Freeze or Flee seems to be a far away hope.
1. Big Mutated Family

_**Welcome to the sequel of 'His Golden Fight or Flight' *add confetti here for lame effect* Now we see what's happened to Germany now that he's in the hands of Psycho!Ana and CrossBond! I got a few character submissions, THANK YOU, and I can't wait to see what else comes up!**_

_**For you just joining us, please read 'His Golden Flight or Fight' before reading on; it'll make sense if you read in chronological order.**_

_Mind Talks are back! Just Italics are Germany's inner thought, except for obvious speech emphasis_

_'Small brackets is Germany's head's voice. He plays a part!'_

_"Italics in double brackets is another person speaking to him through his mind"_

* * *

"Damn…the bastard can take a fucking hell of a punch"

"I'm surprised he's breathing…He _should_ be dead. What the hell is this guy made of?"

"Quiet, you imbeciles!"

"Yes, Ma'am…."

"Now, get him dressed in CrossBond regs, dress the wounds, and get him to operations"

"Yes, Hail"

"Yes, Hail"

A door shutters open and shut.

"…you get to pull the pants"

"Hell no, you fucker. You get to!"

"I am _not_ going near this dude's wang"

"We're not pulling off his underwear! Now come on, you've pulled pants off before"

"Not off unconscious men!"

"…You've pulled off men's pants?"

"…I hate you, you know"

"Hate me all you want, I know something new, now get pulling!"

* * *

"Alright, it has been three days, no visible or mental change"

"Hail Cross, may I suggest something else besides DNA recombination?"

"You may"

"I have developed a new theory and procedure involving mental telepathy"

"Go on Doctor Mann, you've peaked my attention"

"If we insert an interface here, at the start of the neck and brain stem, we could tap into the unknown parts of the brain. I believe our friend here could move or control anything with his mind if we do it right. Imagine if we could use that…"

"The one issue I have, Mann, is possibility of his death"

"Ah, that's the one beauty to this! With his surprisingly inhuman healing and resurrection 'powers', he would come back anyway! It's a win-win for everyone! You for having you toy alive and powerful, me for proving my theory correct, and him for…well, surviving, and you again for getting the boy closer!"

"Haha...I'm impressed. You have the all clear, Mann. You'll get your chance. If this fails though…"

"It will not, Hail Cross. I promise with my life and its research, it will not fail"

"I'm trusting you with him, because he is my only ticket to Feli"

"You'll get it. This will be your crowning jewel next to him"

* * *

"Week One complete, and he's showing signs of possible telepathy and telepathic powers. He has not showed signs of consciousness, but signs of being aware of his surroundings"

His eyelids were pulled back once more. He darted his eyes around, trying to see around Hail Cross' face. The eyelid snapped closed once more, and did not budge when commanded to move.

"Subject 3 shows signs of full awareness, but unable to show solid signs of consciousness. Must research into it…now….w…ge…"

* * *

The clatter of bars closing shut rang in Germany's ears, then the wail of humans that sounded inhuman. He lightly turned in the blackness. The screams were increasing. The clang and scraping of dragging chains echoed. The roar of inhuman cries grew. The yells of a gruff voice cut everything off. Then his voice rang out in unintelligible sentences, and the slice of sword echoed. Few cries followed it, and tears followed. Their sorrow seemed to seep into him from the barrier surrounding his black prison.

"Enough! His time came, no point crying over spilt blood" the man's words suddenly translated into English, and the cries and tears seemed to stop. Sobs echoed once or twice afterward. His snarl shut them up promptly.

The dragging of chains came again, and doors slammed shut. The sobs echoed once again coldly.

Germany turned an inch, and whimpered at the shock of pain shooting up his spine. He pried his eyes open, meeting barely-lit darkness and cold metal bars pressed to his nose. He blinked away the sudden stars and turned to the other side, keeping back bubbling whimpers from his spine. His mind decided then to turn on.

_It hurts, why does it hurt? What the hell's stuck into my neck, and why am I whimpering like a school girl?_

'_Who are you?' _an Italian-German accented young voice said in response, spooking Germany.

_Who are you? What are you doing in my head?_

'_They did it…Cross…Crossb.._

_CrossBond. They did something to me?!_

'_Try to relax! You're spreading the distress!'_

_HOW?!_

The wails of the others began to ramp up, some screaming out 'what is going on'. They were bashing at the bars, metal ringing from everywhere. The man from before was shouting over the chaos, sending a few into full hysterics. Germany went to cover his ears.

'_Send them something warming, something calm!'_

_I don't know how, what the hell is going on!?_

'_THINK OF ITALY!'_

_I-italy…Italy…_

The wails ceased and were quickly replaced with the light and hard snoring of humans. Some hooted with each breath, some growling. The mixture of animal, inhuman, and humane sounds mixed oddly well. Germany sunk into the pulsing memory of his Italy.

'_I couldn't explain, even though I'm in your head, I don't even know!'_

_Alright, who can? I'm not trusting CrossBond_

'_Um…Well….I..I-uh….'_

_Relax. We'll think of someone. Maybe one of these…._

'_Test subjects? Experiments?'_

_It seems cruel to call them that, but it doesn't seem right to call them human_

'_Agreed. Maybe….um….Captus?''_

_Captus?_

'_Latin for prisoner. It seemed to fit'_

_How do you know Latin?_

'_I existed a long time ago…before I was just a voice in your head. It's….hard to explain the rest'_

"Hallo?"

Germany pulled from his mental talk with his…'ancient' conscious voice. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his arms straining to hold his weight. They bowed and he dropped to the floor of the cage with an 'oomf'.

"It's ok, take it easy. Everyone's usually weak after their time in operations"

Germany sighed against the metal floor. He braced his arms again, feeling the heavily corded muscles tighten up. He groaned as he pushed up, his arms finally supporting his weight. He never thought he wouldn't be able to hold himself up, it seemed so wrong. He finally rolled onto his side, taking in heavy breathes. He just felt….weak, and the feeling was so alien and unknown. He wasn't weak, he never was! Was he?

'_Don't start trying to ask that, just say hello to the person'_

_Shut it before I filet you_

'_If you could, you would burn too'_

_Maybe not_

'_I'm connected to you more then you know'_

_I…wait what?_

"_Are you ok?"_

"What?" Germany looked around, trying to process the new voice in his head. It was womanly, gravelly and stone-edged, but womanly. Tapping of metal drew him to the cage next to him. He stared wordlessly at the human in the cage, dumbfounded. How could the girl look so calm here?

Her hair was messy and stringy, an odd curly-wave to it as it fell to her chin. Small, thin and ragged claw scars lined her left eye, another ragged one crossing her throat. Her hair was parted and cut clean away from her face on the right side of her face. She stared at him with crystal-like grey eyes, reminding him of dusty diamonds. She wore a torn-up black tank top, and small light grey shorts, barely going down to mid-thigh. An odd bracelet, thin and black with flickering white lights, was tied to her right wrist. Something about the appearance seemed familiar to him…

What was it?

"_Keep it down. You're confused, I understand. I never knew I would meet another one"_

_H-how the fuck are you…_

"_You can talk through your mind now. It's called telepathy. CrossBond did this to you, I'm sorry"_

_CorssBond….god dammit! D-did…Did Feli end up here?"_

"_Feliciano?! What about him?"_

"You know Feli?" the girl asked desperately, gripping the bars tightly. "Is…is he safe?"

"Why would you…."

"Hey, dipshit! We're trying to relax. Shut it!" a new voice shouted, pounding on a cage sharply.

"Ankoku, be quiet!" another girl shouted.

"Why should I? This bitch is talking while I'm trying to sleep away this damn depression!" Ankoku shouted back.

"Ankoku, the ears!" The girl next to him shouted, and a low hiss echoed after it.

"….I'm sorry…." Ankoku said shyly, soft scraping entering the air.

"It's ok, Shadow. Relax a bit. I'm just trying to get our new cage mate relaxed"

"A new person? Is he the blonde they put in here a few days ago?"

"…a few day?" Germany whispered, pressing his palms to his forehead.

"Yes"

"My gott…" Germany whispered, curling up into a ball. Days knocked out? What did they do to him? HE couldn't comprehend all of this.

"Alright, filth!" shouted another voice, doors slamming open and flooding the dark room with light. "Time for exercise time!"

Cages were unlocked; chains and cuffs were clipped and closed on everyone's wrist. As the female guard came up to Ludwig's cage, she hesitated. She smirked at him coldly.

"Well, well. Look who's awake. Hello there Subject 3. How was your nap?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. Ludwig scooted forward, growling at her. She only laughed back.

"Bring it on big guy!" she taunted, twirling the hand cuffs around an index finger. Ludwig snarled, grinding his teeth down. The guard suddenly gasped, dropping the cuffs and grasping her head, groaning as if it were being crushed.

'_Germany….Germany stop'_

_Why should I?_

'_You're going to kill her!'_

_She started it! I'm going to finish it!_

'_This isn't you! Stop it! Stop it!'_

_Shut up!_

'_ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T US!'_

…_Us?_

The guard dropped to the ground, gasping for breath as she lay unresponsive to the other experiments. They all looked at him with a mixture of fear and thanks. By the time they scattered near the door, two more guards came in wielding shock sticks and begun their assault.

"Who did it?!" shouted the largest man, about to beat down on a young girl, tiny bird tail opening and closing in fear.

"Me.." Germany shouted, panting. The attack he did drained him of energy. The guards looked at each other, frightened. They knew what they did to Germany, and now knew what it could do. They carefully let Germany's cage door open, and he crawled out, stepping up to his full height as he cleared the cage top. They audibly swallowed and quickly led the crowd out of the doors and down the hallways. Their shock sticks still buzzed with electricity.

"So you really did that to Jem?" said a girl as she walked beside Germany. The girl was an oddity, to say the least. She was taller than the rest, looking fully grown but beaten. She could easily be 18, maybe 20. She had black hair, edges and tips dulled out to grey. She was freakishly pale, almost deathly pale. It reminded him of his brother's skin, but lighter, much lighter. She had the most curious eyes too. They were a deep purple, but rimmed lightly with almost acidic green. She smiled at him briefly, showing sharpened canines.

Her appearance didn't get him though. It was her….'add-ons' that did. Somehow, someway, she looked part devil! A long black tail wound around her hand, the point tip hanging away from her. It looked barbed, and something green seemed to bubble up at top. She swiped it away before it could collect much more. She also had small pointed ears; it wasn't much of a point, but you could see the difference.

"I think so" he finally responded. The girl giggled creepily, hopping on one foot, then the other. Her tail swayed back and forth, bouncing around with her odd happiness.

"That was amazing! Hehe," she giggled, "she deserved it, the dumb bitch" she finished coldly, ears flicking upward.

_This girl has to be a bit crazy._

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. She suddenly shook her head like something had landed on it, and stared blankly afterword. The life popped back into her cheeks and she giggled softly, less creepily.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry if I scared you mister! You see, their experiments on me kind of….umm" she dropped the sentence, humming an odd tune before continuing with a satisfied grin.

"They implant Kraz into me, and he showed me things, and I guess I lost my mind a bit...hehe" she said giggling. She looked around sporadically, humming a broken tune. Then she froze up, and unfroze in a matter of seconds, hopping down the hallway. She waved back at him.

"Bye mister!"

"That was…."

"Maddie's been like that for a while" the girl from before, his next door 'cage mate', had joined him this time. Something still seemed familiar about her, but he couldn't put anything together.

"Who's Kraz?" Germany asked, noticing the doors ahead of them were open, revealing actual sunlight, and a cold dirt courtyard, spotted with grass patches. Some of the experiments began to run right out into it, heavy footfalls echoing down the hall.

"From what I pieced together, Kraz was a shadow-demon sort of thing that they implanted into her for shits and giggles. It drove her insane before it tried to attack the facility guards. She still 'talks' to him at night"

"Creepy…"

"Yep, we also call her Madd. It fits her" the girl said, nodding. They stepped out into the courtyard, it still reminding Germany too much of a jail yard. All it lacked was tall concrete walls with guards primed with sniper rifles at the top turrets. The yard was somewhat large, maybe being able to fit a few hundred people in its barriers. Small patches of bright green grass sprouted out of the dirt, and light green blades dotted here and there. Two trees stood in it as well, one bend completely in a curve, one end hollowed out into what looked like a slide. The other end was stripped of bark and branches, tiny foothold like stumps left. The other tree was ram rod straight, still bearing its branches and leaves, meaning it was still spring. Branches had been arranged to act like seats, a small cleared out are of the top curved and twisted to look like a hideout. Some had already begun to slide down the tree slide, giggling and laughing like CrossBond didn't exist. The girl led him to the tall tree, and slowly started to climb up. He looked up at her as she settled on a large branch.

"Well…are you coming up or not?"

Germany looked behind him, surveying the rest of the yard. He spotted Maddie sitting on the bent tree upside down, shouting in Korean at a younger girl. The young girl looked almost too young, maybe ten or twelve, with a blonde bob haircut. Her eyes looked mystifying, both blue and swirled pink like cotton candy. The younger girl looked oddly miffed, small fairytale-fairy wings flapping in anger on her back, a small ball of what looked like half-frozen water in her hand. She shouted back in what sounded like a creepy mix of Korean and Russian, though Maddie looked unfazed. She shot up from her crouched spot only to trip on her own feet, falling on her face with a wail.

"I'll be a minute" Germany said, making his way to Maddie and fairy-girl. As he approached them, the little fairy girl stood up to her full height, only reaching his stomach, or the middle of his forearm. She looked at his face, and began to shout in gibberish. He turned his head in confusion at her words, and decided to kneel. He still was taller, but it gave the girl a bit more ability to relax her neck.

"Crud…um…sorry there" she finally said in English "Who the hell are you? You're new here, aren't you?"

"Ja, I am" he said in return. His knee started to ache, so he sat firmly down on his butt, crossing his legs. The girl finally got to look him in the eye.

"You're German? L-like actually German?" she said, staring deep into his eyes. He nodded. Her cute pink-blue eyes lit up.

"Cool! I'm French on my mother's side, German and Dutch on my dad's, I think. I may be mixing those up. Like mixing up food! Ohhh, now I'm hungry! Do you have any food? So, what powers to you have? I'm proud to be part of the paranormal! CrossBond fused me with a weird little pixie thing they somehow made with Kraz, and now I have these wings," she turned around to shake her wings, "and I can control water and stuff! What did you say you could do again?"

Germany was disoriented at the girl's ability to speak all of that, including the random subject change, in one breath. She was like a giant ball of energy, forever going. Germany shook it off, and took a breath before answering the girl honestly.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know for now is that it's something to do with telepathy and telepathic abilities"

The girl stared at him in wonder. Maddie and turned around to look at them, laying on her stomach and hands under her chin, her legs swinging idly behind her.

"Wow! We've never had anyone with that!" the little girl shouted. Maddie hummed in agreement.

"What's your name, big German man?" Germany chuckled at the little girl.

"I'm Ludwig"

"Wow, he is German!" exclaimed the girl and Maddie. "My name's Esme….um Rose…something. I know it's longer, that I know! You can just call him Rosa or Esme! I think I can call you Lud! I like it!" Esme exclaimed. Suddenly, she looked back to the slide and ran for it, leaving Ludwig to ponder how the girl could be so…random at the most random times.

"She's a ball of fun" Germany said, addressing Maddie. She looked over to Esme, who waited her turn for the slide. She poked at the boy in front of her, gibbering away with him.

"She can be. She's got a really fiery temper, though! Fairies man, never can trust them" Maddie said in a soft whisper behind her hand, but it still attracted Esme's attention.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY WHORE MOUTH, DARKLING!"

"Holy…." Germany muttered. Her language….it was more fouler then Prussia's, and that's a feat to be questioning honestly.

"Told ya~" Maddie sang, flipping onto her back and back to her upside-down position. Germany got up for his seat and walked back over to the other tree. The girl from earlier was till perched on the branch.

"Now you've met Esme there. Time to meet the other socially acceptable here" she said, offering a hand up. He declined it softly, pulling himself up with both arms. He balanced himself carefully, watching the girl go up once more into the ball of branches. He quickly followed, watching for sharpened twigs to snap at him. As he climbed into it, the two unknown pairs of eyes met his.

"Who are you?" one hissed at him. The girl looked maybe fifteen, skinny but not too skinny, only the first set of ribs poking through her pale skin. Large, puffy black hair, ending in purple, covered her cat-like dark purple eyes. Two black cat ears poked out of her hair, twitching and lowering in an attack position. Her tail curled around one of her legs. Her claws were out, digging into the branch she squatted on. Her mouth was open in a hiss, large cat-like canines greeting him somehow in a pearly white gleam.

"Ankoku, it's ok. This is the new guy I told you about" his cage-neighbor said softly, placing a hand on Ankoku's shoulder.

"Oh! I um…" Ankoku curled her claws and teeth back in, her ears flattening in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you for a second"

"It's alright" he said, finding a spot next to his cage-neighbor. She smiled and gestured at the other unknown girl, who was looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and something else.

"And this is Deje"

Deje shorter then the rest of them, able to stretch out in the little tree cage. Her black hair hung in parts down her shoulders, cradling them in onyx silk. Her skin was tan brown, almost like Seychelles, but a bit lighter. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him, surveying him up and down. She was almost stick thin, cheek bones jutting out sharply on her face, rib cage poking out as well. Her ears barely poked through her light brown bunny ears that folded over them. From the ears, he assumed she had a bunny tail as well.

"I'm Deje. You are?" she asked softly.

"Ludwig"

"Ludwig, huh? I'm going to be right here when I ask if you're German right"

"Ja"

"I knew it!" she said, pumping her fist into the arm. Ankoku chuckled softly with his still unknown ally.

"So…" he said, facing the unknown girl, "You're name? I feel like I know it already but…" the girl cut him off his a rising laugh.

"Feli didn't tell you? Maybe he did, but my name's Marieanne. His 'dead' ally"

* * *

_**First chapter complete! I would like to thank HetalianUnicorn, DayLightDove, Angelo Assassin, and crazy YinYang writer7 for submitting characters for this! They were great and fun to write and build up(since I get to build up some parts).**_

_**The next chapter will be here soon! Thank you for reading the sequel!**_


	2. First Strike

_**WAHHHH, I'm sorry people! I know it's been a month, and im late but I have reasons! My computer crashed on me, and It took two weeks to fix and I was still trying to write it! So for a treat today, I post two chapters!**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my newest friend and contributor to our series, ScaryCompanion,who's helping with translations of German. Waifu, this is for you and your help through my depression!**_

* * *

"How? Feli…said…"

"He only saw me get dragged off. They beat me down good, but put me here. Besides you, Ludwig, I've been here the shortest. Some humans here haven been here for years now. I've only been here a few weeks. If I could see Feli again…"

"Relax, Marie," Ankoku said softly, ears twitching, "If Feli could see you now, rallying us…"

"Rallying? You mean…" Marieanne nodded.

"Yes…I'm planning to break from this place…"

Their chat was cut short as an alarm bell rung high and loud. Marieanne, Ankoku, and Deje dropped down, landing on their feet, though Ankoku looked graceful as hell when she did it, all limbs and soft landing.

"Come on! We have to head in!" Marieanne called to Germany. He looked down quickly, and leapt down, landing with a grunt, one knee folded under his chest. He slowly rose, testing one of his ankles as he walked back with his new found friends, Maddie and Esme included. They all walked wordlessly with the others, guards hovering around their large moving crowd, shock sticks electrocuting the air just around them. Esme, without knowing, had started to walk sideways and bumped into a guard and her shock stick, burning a cylinder shape on her arm. She yelped as she jumped back from the guard, who only grabbed her small shirt, tugging Esme to face her.

"Maybe if you learned to walk straight…" the guard hissed, raising the shock stick above Esme, who whimpered and tried to sink down to her knees. Germany took action, tearing away from the group, taking Esme's other hand and tugging her away from the enraged guard.

"Maybe if you understood the word 'misstep'" Germany said firmly, tugging Esme up to him. She clung to him, burying her face in his stomach. The guard looked at him bewildered at first, then shocked and ushered them stiffly with a wave of her arm back to the group, barely holding a scared smile to her face. Germany nodded and tugged Esme back a bit, letting the two walk once more in silence. Their group looked back at them amazed, holding looks of awe and gratitude. Esme tugged softly at the fabric of his shirt again, silently whispering to him in German.

"Thank you Lud…" she said. Ludwig squeezed her tiny hand, leading her along with the rest.

"You're welcome Esme" he said back. Esme smiled brightly into his shirt, glad her new friend did save her then. Soon they were back in the small dungeon of clustered cages they called 'home'. Cuffs were detached from the dangerous ones, and everyone slowly made their way to their cage. Germany paid close attention to where Deje, Ankoku, Maddie and Esme went as they split off from him and Marieanne. Esme and Maddie were neighbors, nestled into medium-sized cages. Deje had to climb up one cage to get to hers, and it turned out the cage below hers was Ankoku's cage.

Germany slowly made his way forward, following Marieanne to hers, then back into his, watching the guard lock his cage tight. He gave the bars a testing squeeze, determining even with his strength, maybe even his best, couldn't move or break them. He was stuck. He slunk back into his cage, resting his back on the farthest bars.

'_You survived! I thought those men and woman would kill you!'_

_Seriously, now….who are you and how are you in my head?_

'_I think I've always been in here, but now I have a voice!'_

_It just doesn't make sense…_ Germany cupped his pounding forehead in his hands. _Just…how? I don't have a split personality like Ankoku…_

'_Look, just listen to me!'_

_Why should I?_

'_Because I can help you!'_

'_P-please listen….'_

_I'm done…_

'_LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!'_

Marieanne watched painfully as Germany slumped down, out cold. She could hear the cruel buzz of his mind as it battled itself, it seemed. She couldn't stand the hum, and tried to tune it out. It kept coming back. She twisted at her bracelet, wanting it to end. She wanted to help him, so it could end. She feared this. If he was experiencing this already….

"No…No, Marie, it couldn't happen…" she told herself. She looked at him, and saw the involuntary twitching start.

"Could it?"

Germany shook awake, bolting upward only to find himself no longer at CrossBond, but in a field. A field completely covered in Felicia flowers, trees here and there drooping like Willow Trees. The wind was soft and pleasant, blowing the flowers in gentle waves. Germany looked down find himself in soft green pants, similar to his military issues, and black tank top. His usual brown boots were on his feet as well. He continued to survey the beautiful scene around him, closing his eyes to let the heat of the sun and the tickles of the wind calm him. He opened his eyes with a sigh.

"Either I'm dreaming…or I'm dead" he said softly. He looked forward this time, seeing a figure approach him. He was small, baring a cloak of black, black-sleeved shirt, military brown pants, and brown tall boots. His hair was fringed, barely covering his cerulean blue eyes.

"Actually, it's a mental projection thanks to us. You can consider it a dream" the boy said. Germany continued to stare at him, perplexed. He looked like him, but so younger. This was normal, right? Some people look like each other.

"Why do you keep referring to you and me as 'us'?" Germany asked. The boy walked closer to him, looking as perplexed as him.

"Well…I'm um…I-I'm…" the boy mumbled, looking to the side. "I'm…."

"Ok, relax. The grounds been shaking since you tried to tell me" Germany said, raising his hands. It was true; as he tried to tell him something, the ground had begun to vibrate. The boy sighed and slumped down, letting his leg fold enough for him to sit down on his legs.

"It's still hard to tell you or show you….with the weird chip, it's just…" the boy sighed, leaning back to flop into the field, looking up at the blue sky, pointing at the clouds.

"It's so weird you know…..I just hope you remember"

"Remember what?" Germany asked, moving up next to the boy.

"I don't exactly know. Well, I did, but everything is so scrambled…" the boy said. Germany looked at him sadly.

"I never got a name…" Germany said. The boy sat up, and looked up at him.

"That I remember! It's Otto" he said, placing a hand on his chest. Germany chuckled.

"Otto. Alright" Both just stared out into space, content on watching everything just go on. Slowly, Otto disappeared, and everything swirled into blackness. Germany was left wondering why it went away so fast, and when he could come back to it.

'_I can poof it up when you sleep'_ Otto said as white started to crackle over the black. Germany smiled.

Germany slowly opened his eyes, barely noticing that it was dark. The cold sting of the metal below him shocked him upward, rubbing his sore shoulder. He didn't know why it was sore. He rolled it twice, feeling the knotted muscles slowly ease out of tight knots. The room had gotten darker, possibly signaling nighttime. He looked around, seeing the barely-there glint of metal and the soft snores and cries of the others.

"Thank goodness, you're alright" Marieanne said with a heavy sigh. Germany looked over at her, barely able to see her outline. Her bracelet blinked red and white, lighting up her face.

"I didn't realize I got hurt" Germany said, asking more of a question then saying a statement.

"Whatever was happening in your head….you were out like a light, twitching. I was scared" she said, placing her left hand, which was resting on her chest, back to the ground. She twisted her other hand around the bars of her cage.

Germany let out a low whistle. From a darkened area of the room, Deje and Ankoku were in another shouting match. Maddie joined in as well, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell, man! I only get a few hours of sleep and SOMEONE has to make a fucking sound!" Ankoku roared, banging her cage. A louder bang echoed it in challenge.

"Maybe if you stopped using your damn ears, you could sleep" Deje shouted back. Ankoku only hissed and spat back.

"Close your own, Peter Rabbit!"

"WHAT did you just call me?!" The girls had started a full on war. Over the hoots and hollers of the others, Maddie was chackling out at them, throwing them bones to use.

"Shadow, go….go for the tail! THE FUCKING TAIL!"

"Will you shut it Madd!?" Ankoku and Deje shouted at her. The shadow girl only giggled slowly back into her odd, dead-as-a-rock sleep, mumbling it what anyone would call tongues. He could also hear Esme whimper a bit. She was getting scared, maybe still shaken from the earlier incident in the hall. Using what shitty knowledge he had of his abilities, and a bit of help from Otto, he closed his eyes, expanding out into the thoughts of the others.

The rush of emotion and thought nearly knocked him out.

One after another, voice and rampant thoughts jammed into his ears and mind, images and phrases and full memories scrolling past his dark eyelids. Some so bright and fun and bubbly it hurt to look at them. Some were just pleas to make things end. Some were bloody and sickening, obviously the work of the more insane and dangerous experiments. He tried to hold his own mind in check, riding a creepy nauseating wave rippling in his head. He tried to zone in on Esme's voice, finding only Maddie's creepy talk in what still sounded like tongues. Finally, he found it, stuck in the back of the tidal wave of thought. She was trying to picture home, to keep sudden nightmares away as the room bombarded everything in noise. He held onto it, blocking out the rest as best he could.

_Esme?_

_~Huh? W-what the hell? Who the fuck are you! Go away!~_

_Esme, it's me…It's…._

_~Marieanne, I _swear_ to FUCKING god, if you're trying to get my stash of confiscated SUGAR-~_

_It's Luddy, Esme. I know you were whimpering._

_~SHUT UP! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!~_

_I know that. I just…..want to help…._

_~Y-you do?~_

_If I can. I'm just figuring this whole telepathy, telepathic shit._

_~O-ok. Can you….send images or something like that yet? I need….I need the ocean, somewhere near Spain~_

_Spain?_

_~Si. I used to live in Espana before I was taken. I have a cute home near the shore with my madre and my soon-to-be baby brother. I miss it, and it keeps me calm when I think of home, and how I'll be there soon~_

Something twanged hard in Germany's chest right then. She believed Marieanne, or someone was going to take her back home, to her one place of peace. This little girl hit a soft, almost impenetrable piece of him with a single sentence. Maybe this whole thing was making him soft. He didn't really mind it.

_I'll try. I don't know if I can, or I could easily spit bad things to you…_

_~Please try it~_ her voice was pleading, begging in tone.

Germany started to concentrate on the images of Spanish coastline, remembering the one vacation he had with Spain and the others once. The smell of the ocean seemed to wave under his nose, the gritty feel of sand on his legs. The feel of a breeze hit him, the sun hot and welcoming on his back. He could perfectly picture it.

"_Now focus on Esme, and send it" _Marieanne's voice floated over him. He breathed in twice and sent all the emotion, the pictures and films he could, directly at Esme's consciousness. He could feel and hear the sharp gasp of Esme as she saw what he conjured up, and soon, the small pixie was asleep, floating along the waves, sipping a coconut's juice off the coast of her home.

"_Impressive. Learning on the job?"_

_Might as well use it to help her_

"_Why do you like her?_

He did not answer, staying silent.

"_Why?"_

_She…reminds me a lot of Feli. Just how vulnerable she can be. I know she has the ability to hurt, maybe damage, but being only twelve, and going through all of this….It just feels wrong to leave her alone to face this all by herself._

A soft sob echoed from Marieanne's cage. Germany looked over to her, seeing the flash of white and red cover the bent over girl, hands cupping her face to defend herself from the tears that flowed like invisible rivers down her cheeks.

_It's alright, Marieanne….soon, this'll be done, and we can ALL go home…_

With the final thought sent to her, he lay down on his side, facing the openness of darkness around him. He pulled his thoughts back, finally put into the choppy silence as the war between Ankoku and Deje raged on. He shut his eyes softly, the image of Italy, and of Otto floating in his own sea of black.

What he didn't expect was the flash of memories that weren't his.

_Darkness, Blood, dirt, the screams of his enemies, even the screams and orders of his own people. They didn't slow him down from his goal. He shook on shaking legs, using his sword to brace himself. The painting was in sight, the soft colors striking through the battlefield of brown and black and red. A French soldier crossed his path, sword raised high. He dodged it quickly, feinting to the left and raising his sword to strike._

"_Beweg dich, du französischer Schwachkopf"_

_He brought his sword through the tall man's shoulder, watching as the foolish soldier dropped his sword, clutching the wounded limb soon to join the fallen weapon. He stabbed forward, straight into the gut, blood sputtering out the man's lips. He whispered his final good byes, falling to the ground as he slowly drained of blood. He pulled the sword away, making haste to the tent which held his last hope of continuing on. As he got so close, seeing the roughness of the canvas, a scream tore around him, arms grabbing his, pulling him back._

"_Watch out!" As he stumbled back into the shoulder's arms, a fireball soared near him, slamming into the tent with fiery and deceitful intent. It all went up in flames, the smoke mirroring the paints of the painting at the edges. It was forever gone; his chest of wares he would have brought home to his awaiting love, the pictures of sketched people, and most of all, the painting of her._

"_NEIN!" he screamed, trashing around in the soldiers arms, trying to break free of unbreakable hold. The soldier shouted back at him why he wanted to join the men that lay dead around them._

"_Nein! Ich muss es holen bevor es verbrennt!"_

_He reached out a bloody hand, clawing into the flames that rose around the bonfire, taunting him with the loss of his love, the only connection he had to her out here. He cried out, tossing and thrashing, not willing to give up._

"_IT'S GONE!" the soldier howled at him, dropping the young country down to the ground. He stared down at the bloodied dirt, noticing the glow of embers near his scarred fingertips. Tears flowed freely now, unable to look up at the blaze. The soldier breathed heavily behind him. He slowly started to feel the dawning of realization, the cold bitter truth now aflame before him. He chuckled bitterly, digging his hands in the dirt._

"_Ich habe alles verloren... Ohne sie hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr."_

_The soldier stepped back from him, grabbing his fallen gun. He looked at the small boy with saddened regret, and patted his shoulder to no avail. He turned on his boot heel, returning back to the increasing war that raged around him. He didn't want to continue on, he didn't want to fight anymore. He couldn't._

_He lost his only reason to. She was the sole reason he fought to protect them, to protect her from all of this. He couldn't see her, to remind him why he was here._

_Her image was already fading as he felt the scrape of a blade play through the back of his hair._

He screamed; it's all he could do. He grabbed at his head curling defensively as they continued on in the same pattern; scene after scene of brutish battles, disturbing tactics, and cruel destruction of loved things. It tore at his own memories, he could _feel_ them tear and trash themselves as these…these new things and they took their empty places. He clawed desperately at his head, not feeling the bitter sting of rising welts and cuts.

The rest of the room was in their own hysterics, consumed by his horror, trying to figure out why he was screaming, why he sounded like he did when they first operated on him and brought him here. Marieanne screamed and screamed until her voice went hoarse, for anyone to help, for Germany to calm down. His mind was so full of static, of bloody images.

Of corruption.

The doors swung open, streaming blinding light in. Three guards came rushing in, confused about the ruckus. Marieanne continued to yell at them over the deafening noise.

"LUDWIG! IT'S LUDWIG, HELP HIM!" she screamed, voice rough with use. The men ran straight at the cage, shot gunning the door open and trying to pull the hysterical German out for help. He slapped them away, shouting in scared and rushed German. He did not want this; he didn't want to be touched. All he wanted was for it to stop.

"What is going on?!" Ana's voice cut through everything, silencing the other experiments besides Germany, who had begun to whimper instead of scream. One tall guard turned to the lab-coated Hail Leader.

"It's Ludwig ma'am. Something's wrong!"

"Wrong?!" she yelled, and Germany's renewed screams answered it. She gasped as she caught sight of him, sweaty, bleeding, begging in German to make it all stop, to stop his own head. She shook the sudden numbness and helped pull him out into the empty floor, where he began to twitch and trash out at them, sending one man out into the hall with a single mind-push and physical shove. Ana yelled at him to stop resisting, but was only answered back in German to make it all go away.

"SOMEONE HELP ME GET HIM TO RECOVERY NOW!" she screamed into her walkie-talkie. Four more men, two pushing a stretcher, came in quickly ordering the others on what to do. They quickly pulled the hysterical and suddenly out-cold subject onto the stretcher. The sudden silence spooked Ana, and she shivered in fear. She looked at the battered country; another series of shivers shook her whole frame. One tear let itself loose from her right eye.

"Get him to Recovery now" she said softly, watching him go. She snapped her fingers, lights switching on in the room now filled with whimpering and worried experiments. She turned to look directly at Marieanne, who shook with fear herself.

"I know what happened just now has everyone scared and frightened," Ana started out, speaking so softly, it brought everyone to the front of their cages, "and I have no clue how to help you all…"

"But I do know this. The rest of today and tomorrow will be easier, to take in account of possible damages to all of you. Goodnight, everyone" Ana said, turning back to the doors, keeping the lights on, but dimming them for the ones who wanted, more dared themselves, to sleep now.

Marieanne looked immediately at Esme, who shook so much. Her cage seemed to vibrate with each one. Her tears were heavy and hot, face flushed and eyes bewildered.

"Hail Cross, wait!" Marieanne called out. She stopped before crossing across the threshold, looking at the girl expectantly.

"Can I go to Esme please?" she pleaded. Ana only nodded slowly, watching the cages of both experiments open. Marieanne rushed to Esme, clutching the now bawling girl in her arms, whispering in soft Spanish to her. Ana felt her lips tug softly into a smile, but quickly wiped it away, retreating into the hallway, away from the rampant changes in her.

Marieanne heard Esme whisper into her shirt.

"Is Luddy going to be ok?"

Marieanne rubbed the girl's back softly, trying to stop the tears. She hiccuped, tears of her own flowing down into Esme's hair, chocking her voice as she answered.

"I don't know Esme. I don't know…"

* * *

_**You didn't kill me for hurting Italy, don't kill me now please? I beg you?**_

_**Here, have from pretty translations from my waifu, ScrayCompanion,**_

_**"Beweg dich, du französischer Schwachkopf" - "**__**Move, you French imbecile!"**_

_**"Nein! Ich muss es holen bevor es verbrennt!" -**__**"No! I must get it before it burns!"**__****_

"Ich habe alles verloren... Ohne sie hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr." - _**"All is lost to me. Without her, I have no cause."**_

_****__**Come back later today for the next part of my apology for being like dead for a month!**_


	3. Revolutions in Ink

_****__**Part two of my apology! Here you go, babies, You've waited long enough. Have some fun now!**_

* * *

_**Earlier Date Unknown, UN Headquarters in New York.**_

"This is getting us nowhere…" America muttered, throwing a stack of manila folders down onto the table before resting his head on his arms. For days, ever since the 'failed' rescue on Jersey, everyone pitched in efforts to find Germany. So far, Austria had passed out from exhaustion a day ago searching his deep dark files for anything with CrossBond or locations of labs, Taiwan ended up exhausting herself to sickness, ending up with China for treatment, and Canada unable to search due to blisters on his hands. Russia tried to find things in the old abandoned building where they first found Italy, finding few files left from when they exploded the only place with files. Even the computers were down, probably a backup plan if they were infiltrated.

America had done his best as well, collecting possible pieces of evidence from his place. So far, three folders bulged with possibility, and after searching through each document for hours, not one pointed clearly anywhere, or even quizzically. It was only whispers of the organization, nowhere to place them.

America groaned again, slamming his head onto the table by accident, missing his entire arm.

"Nothing yet?" he looked up from the slump he was in, and gazed at the person. He smiled sadly, and placed his head back onto his arm.

"No California, not yet….." America said into his arm. California pouted, placing one hand on her hip.

California was like any Californian, tall, tanned, and completely Aryan, but in her case the tan was all done by the sun, not by tanning beds. Long, luscious blonde hair hung in loose curls down to mid-arm, small ocean clips holding up disobedient bangs to the left of her face. Deep blue eyes stared lazily at him.

She tugged at her blue and black army-camo tank top, eyeing the manila folders now laying open to her.

"So nothing in here is useful?" America shook his head in response. She huffed in annoyance.

"You're so joking! At this rate, you might as well just chuck in the towel and let Germany die with those freaks!" she said firmly. America stood up sharply, knocking his chair back.

"Sophia Amalia Jones, do you think I don't already know that" America said softly, though the words struck hard on California. She cringed, but launched back.

"Well then, Alfred Freedom Jones, maybe try something else then looking in old filing cabinets!"

"Then what the hell else am I supposed to do?!" America yelled.

"Ask us States, you blockhead!" California screeched back, slamming her hands down with a resounding slap. America froze up, staring right into Sophia's enraged blue eyes. He lowered his head, and let out a withheld sigh.

"You're right, Cali. I'm sorry" he said, and now California froze up, withdrawing from the table. She let a loose smile form on her lips. She finally won. The victory was cut short as the doors blew and banged open, drawing our Americans to the people now entering the room. Italy was leading them, carrying a computer with him, followed by Romano, the rest of the European countries, and our Asian countries, and everyone looked tired enough to fall asleep on their feet.

"Bloody Hell, America, you looked wiped" England said, winding around to table to fill in seats on the other side. America grabbed his fallen chair, setting it upright, and slumped into it, settling his head into his arms once more with a weak nod to England. California nodded in agreement before pressing herself to a wall, letting the countries spread out to their seats. Soon, only Italy and she stood standing.

If California couldn't guess better, she would have called Italy a walking zombie. He had so many dark circles around his eyes; he looked like he hadn't slept since he came back to the Nation's table. His eyes were as dead too, a dull brown surrounded by hazy white, red veins here and there. A small, sickly blush of sorts was smeared on his face, obviously from a fever of sorts. He looked completely sick, body thinning out more and more with each passing day, refusing to eat and only searching for him. His collarbones stuck out so far, his face a cave out what it once was, and cheekbones evident. His uniform was less than stellar, wrinkled in places, some buttons undone to let himself air out in the cold room. His jacket lay loosely around bony shoulders, wings now visible as they poked at the back of his clothes. California pondered how he still was standing, much less organizing the search effort. She suppressed a shiver as she looked him over.

"Sophie, over here" America called her over. She detached herself from the wall, trying to think away insecurities as she was stared at rounding the table to get to America. She quickened her pace, finally behind him. She tensely placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Who's she?" Italy asked, faintly, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm California, one of his states" she said softly as well. She dug her hands into America's shoulders. "I may have some information on your missing friend.

Everything stopped. No one seemed to breathe as the words left her mouth. Italy's eyes widened and he slammed his hands down hard, shocking everyone into the air.

"Tell me"

* * *

_**5:00 am, Present Day, Berlin for emergency meeting.**_

"California, thank you so much for doing this" Prussia said as she walked in. Everyone stood up, smiles plastered on lively faces. She couldn't stop herself from joining them.

Two days ago, California basically gave them what they needed for a long time: a break and some good news. She had somehow uncovered possibilities of Germany's location, and leaders nearby them. With this information, everyone finally could lay down their arms and just rest. Everyone looked better. Bags were deeply removed, unhealthy flushes washed away, and hazy eyes done and gone with. Italy looked most improved, smiling and bubbling like usual, though he still had a ways to go to reach full health, being still a bit skin and bones.

"Of course" she said, twirling a lock of hair between two sharpened nails. Laid in front of her were several print outs of CrossBond personnel and leadership, including a few 'experiment' profiles, and a large map of America and the Netherlands, several places marked with red x's; possible spots of labs.

"Alright. I have here our profiles, our locations, and one more thing you may find interesting…" California slowly brought up a computer bag, unzipping it carefully and pulling out the computer, opening up a video file. The drop screen bellowed open behind her, and the video played for all to see.

Up in the corner of the video were the CrossBond logo, the words Recovery, and yesterday's date.

"_These kids are dropping like flies!" exclaimed a lab tech, checking on a silent form on one of the beds. His nurse nodded slowly in silent agreement. The doors off screen banged open, drawing every tech and doctor and nurse to it._

"_Make room! Make room!" shouted a familiar voice._

"Ana" Italy spat with sickening venom.

_A stretched was pushed into frame, followed by Ana, and a few guards. The body on said stretched made everyone gasp and tremble. On it laid unconscious Germany, blood slowly trailing from the corners of his mouth and ears. Scratches lined his face and arms. Ana pushed ahead of him, a look of terror and horror stretched on her face. She pointed at an empty hospital bed, shouting quickly in what sounded like French._

"Oh my god!" nearly everyone cried. The sight of Germany, and his condition...

Italy couldn't remove himself from it. He kept watching letting tears trail wordlessly down his face.

"_Oh my god, what happened?!" screamed the doctor rushing in, heavy framed glasses nearly falling off his face. Ana looked at him once, and he immediately sent everyone away, except one trustworthy nurse. Ana stepped away, hands curling in front of her face. The doctor swept his hand over the air around Germany._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know. He just….oh god" Ana whispered, burying her face into her hands. "H-He's not….I-is he…"_

"_I don't know. Though your hysterics won't save him" the doctor said cruelly. Ana whimpered, moving his fingers just to uncover her eyes._

"_LEAVE! I need not your frightened bunny act! If you want me to figure it out, let me work!" he shouted at her. She snapped her head up, fury now crossing her, but dissipated like fog in heat, replaced by guilt. She gave Germany one last look, and bolted out of them room._

_The video from there on out slowly sweeps into heavy static. It finally snaps off suddenly when a scream echoes in the audio._

California let out a breath. She tapped the video closed.

"That's what I have…." She said softly, wiping away her own tears. She hadn't watched it before this. Everything was silent, except the soft footfalls of Italy, who moved swiftly to gather the girl up into his arms, pressing her close. Italy whispered softly in Italian in her ear, not knowing she understood none of it. He then switched back to English, speaking so softly, she barely caught it.

"Thank you so much, Sophia"

"Why thank me?" she said, pulling back from the embrace. Italy braced himself on the table, and let out a drawn-out sigh.

"I now know that he survived the week…" he said louder. The room seemed to draw in close on the conversation. Prussia began to stand up, a smile now spreading on his face. She looked around the room, surprised that everyone seemed to smile. She quickly nodded at Italy.

"I'm glad then. Plus, it wasn't just the video that tipped me off…" She made her way back onto the internet, Italy hovering over her shoulder. Not a second later, everyone tried to pile up to see the screen, but everyone was sent back to wonder by Prussia and America. She opened her email, and pointed at the newest piece in her inbox.

"Someone sent me it today. I don't know who and it's all written in Italian…."

"Let me see it" Italy softly pushed Cali back from the screen, and she gladly stepped back, letting Italy read it. He seemed addicted to the message in front of him, taking it in probably several times line by line. A large, genuine smile crossed his face and he let out a steady sigh. He pressed his finger to a set of words, and let himself slink away from the screen.

"It's her…." He said to the gathering countries, and everyone exclaimed out in happiness and amazement.

"Her?"

"Blake, a close friend who saved my life. She's working for the resistance still, and she somehow got back into CrossBond…."

"Under a new alias is my best bet" Prussia offered, noting the change in names on the email as he looked over it himself. Italy nodded in agreement.

"If she sent this over email, we could track it right?" America said, peeking over Italy. A few seconds later, all eyes were trained on Estonia, who had walked in just in time.

"Estonia, could you do it?" Italy said, pushing the computer down the table. He looked at it for a second, then pulled it toward him, already fast at work.

"Easy. America, I may need your help if something comes up"

"Alright!"

The boys went to work quickly, illegible codes and computer tracking crap flying around the screen. Estonia estimated a good hour or two before anything came up with results. As they worked hard, staring at the screen like it was television, the others dispersed to relax and recuperate. Italy and California went to work with the profiles. They made accounts of each ranking officer's post, and what they controlled. Italy kept reviewing one in particular, one by the name Annamarie Kinsman; the only officer with a CLASSIFIED bar plastered her current post.

"That's Ana, isn't it?" California finally said putting in the puzzle pieces. Italy nodded numbly, running his thumb over another CLASSIFIED black mark, which lay over the section 'Previous Experiment?'.

"I'm surprised at the lack of black tape over her record" Italy said, setting it down. The picture of her stared at him kindly, green eyes soft in the picture; this must have been taken when she hadn't been insane, or in a streak of sanity. She was 24 years old, born in the heart of Dublin, Ireland. Apparently she had Irish, Italian and Russian blood in her, and once lived in St. Petersburg for a small part of her life. Family was CLASSIFIED, rank however….was not. Hail Leader, First Class; earned over CLASSIFIED years. She was apparently left-handed, and had suffered severe drug 'addictions' during WW2 as a POW.

"So this is the psycho trying to keep you almost like a doll?" Cali said, pulling the picture towards her. She didn't look bad, at least.

"Looks can be deceiving. She's an all-out lunatic" Italy said tossing it back to the piles of other officers. They started to sort the experiments, noticing the ages ranging from young to barely into adulthood. He raised one up, noticing a lack of…almost everything.

"Codename: Subject 3, Name unknown, ethnicity German, age unknown and location CLASSIFIED. Admittance May 5th, sent into Operations…." Italy trailed off.

"May 5th. Isn't that the day after your rescue?"

"Yes" Italy answered immediately. He continued to read off the info.

"Experiment: Prototype Class, power unknown. Alive is circled. Connections…." Italy let out a shaky breath before continuing, "Connections Hail Cross, Subject 2, and Resistance. Marked with VIP, and Caution"

"It's Germany…" Cali said, taking the page from Italy as he began to tremble. He mumbled out random things, and then started to speak in sentences.

"They already experimented on them, the bastards…." He hissed. Cali looked at him, expecting him to yell out, but found only silence. She slammed the paper down, shocking his attention to her.

"We'll get him back. I promise" she said proudly, raising now determined eyes to him. He smirked and raised his hand. She raised her own, and clapped their hands together.

They were going to get him back.

* * *

An entire day passed slowly without Ludwig, and it had finally become the next day, if Marieanne was keeping her dates correct. Almost two days now. From where the sun stood now, it was 6 in the morning, give or take minutes or hours. Now marks the second day without him.

Esme still shook in the aftermath, trying to calm herself even now, whispering in German. Everyone was distressed, and depressed. Without Ludwig, everyone felt alone again, and unprotected. Even with Ana's word, they still were treated worse than hell, because their vulnerability made them make mistakes. Marieanne rubbed the sore spots on her back, still fresh from yesterday's punishments. She could feel Ankoku start to mentally freak out, and Maggie was no better, saying she was lost without guidance from him. Honestly, right now, Marieanne was trying to figure out how in less than a day, Ludwig had earned all of their trusts.

Including her own.

She tried again; reaching out into her own beyond, touching minds. She knew how. She stretched it out as far as she could, and dug her way through the others. She weaved and wavered through endless blackness, finding the consciousness of scientists, and guards. She reached out again, trying to push the boundaries; she could almost feel him, just a little more…..

SLAM goes a door, snapping her out of it immediately. She gasped as she did, slamming into her cage bars hard. She groaned against them just as guards shouted for yard time, and cages were unlocked. Hers swung open with her still braced by it, making her fall out ungracefully to the ground. The guard snickered at the display. She only scowled and joined the group now channeling into the hallway. She caught up with Deje and Ankoku, who all looked saddened that Ludwig wasn't there with them. They quickly were led outside, where they were met with a surprise.

Ludwig was there, on the old tree slide, with a new comrade, and they were laughing.

"LUDWIG!" Esme yelled out, drawing their attention to the group now rushing toward him. He started, and then ran a few feet fell to his knees, and scrambled Esme into his arms, calling out her name cheerfully. Everyone close to him ran right at him: Maggie, Deje, Ankoku, and Marie. It was like a dog pile, and the rest of the crowd, well most of them, lightly surrounded them and applauded for his return. The new girl looked upon this with happiness, though a small scowl crossed her face.

"Give 'em room! GIVE HIM ROOM!" the girl shouted, drawing everyone back except Esme, who stayed curled up in Germany's arms. He petted her head softly, and looked at the girl.

"Relax, Gir. These guys I can trust"

"Alright, but I can't completely trust these fucks…." She mumbled. Everyone started to look Gir over, as per any new person in this hellhole.

Gir was small, the face of a twelve-year old. Soft, delicate, but vengeful, full of spunk. Her attire was different from their own, small bows similar to sailor suits decorating the ensemble of small-sleeved shirt and small skirt with black stockings. She had short, bobby brown hair, barely passing her ears, somehow combed neatly behind her ears. Softly, yet in contrast sharp navy blue eyes looked at them calmly. Her additions showed themselves as well; thing, white antennae fell from her head, down to almost her knees, waving limply in the breeze. A small, scale covered tail slipped out from her dress, swaying. Her ears twitched, webbed bluish things with scales lining the bottom. Her arms, which were lined with tiny fins and tiny scales, also seemed to twitch.

"So…part fish?" Ankoku asked, licking her incisors. Gir growled.

"Eat me I dare you; you'll die on the first bite, fucker. And no, some sort of nymph thing they found out near India, I think, I don't know…"

"Awww…." Ankoku whined. Deje smacked the back of her head, and Ankoku growled in response

"Then what are your powers?" Esme asked, popping her head over Germany's shoulder.

The group surrounding them dispersed, finding other means to entertain themselves.

"Um….is there any water around here?" Esme peaked up, raising her own hand and swirling her fingers, producing a semi-frozen ball of water. She tossed it to Gir, who only pointed at it, and let the magic happen. The ball of water turned to full liquid, expanding and stretching, until it formed a shape: a butterfly. The water form flied around a few seconds before freezing up completely, and dropping into Gir's hands. She smiled at the ice sculpture now resting in her palms.

Esme and the others were astounded by the display. To their knowledge, Esme was the only one who could do anything with 'water bending'. They could only start cheering and clapping. Gir gave a little bow to them.

"And tadah!" Gir exclaimed, and offered the ice butterfly to Esme. Esme looked up to Ludwig like a father figure, begging for a new toy. Ludwig nodded in approval, and took the thing with artist's hands. It was her porcelain gift. She hugged it softly to her chest.

"It's not all I can do, from what the scientists claim, but it's all I can figure out how to do…" Gir said, leaning back onto the tree.

"Ludwig, what happened?" Marieanne asked suddenly, coming up form the back. Ludwig looked up at her, and then looked down, blinking.

"I…I don't really know. I don't remember" he said lamely. Marieanne dropped down to one knee, staring at Ludwig. Esme shuffled in his lap, curling around him protectively.

"Really?"

"I don't know. All I remember…a-all I remember…" Germany froze up, body shaking as the rush of memory came back. He didn't scream though, letting the flashbacks happen quickly. He shut his eyes, grinded his teeth together as it shot threw him like a bullet. He barely felt Marieanne's hand cover his forehead. They snapped off, just…gone. Like a TV turning off, they were gone. He slowly opens his eyes, finding himself staring into Marieanne's. Esme was desperately yanking his neck.

"Marieanne, what the fuck did you do, you stupid bitch!" she hissed. Marieanne drew away, sitting on her knees. Germany could only blink. He squeezed Esme's arm, and she snapped back to nice, curling into his lap once more.

"I'm alright, Esme. Marieanne actually helped" he said softly, giving a small smile to her. He understood. Marieanne nodded.

'_Later, alright?'_

_Obviously, Marieanne. Thanks, uh….again_

'_No problem, amateur'_

* * *

"HA! Got it" Estonia cried. Everyone started to gather again around him, watching as a map popped up. A red line, starting from their location, slowly started to trail across the screen.

"Come on back, come on…."

Poof.

"It DIED?!" Prussia hollered.

"NO! It fucking froze!" Estonia cried, quickly trying anything to unfreeze it. Instead, the screen waved and burst into static, and the screen finally snapped off. Everyone was left to stare at the now black screen.

"Well…we know one thing now…" America whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Wherever Germany was, he wasn't in Europe anymore… California crumbled up the Netherlands map, and stretched open the other.

Germany was somewhere in America.

* * *

_**Hey Look, Germany's ok! And we have a new friend who was beautifully submitted by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN. I hope your ok with me changing a few things.**_

_**There! Your apology is finished! Now I'll continue with writing it as fast as I can! UP UP TO WINDOWS WORD DOCUMENT!**_

_**OH! Also, go chekc out the Buon San Valentino part one episode! It's on Youtube already! It's so beautiful!**_


	4. Deadly Second Strike

_**Why hello again! Look, another shiny chapter! This chapter...well, it made me cry just a bit in one part, so warning. Prepare your tissues.**_

_**OH! AGAIN, I give a shout-out to ScaryCompanion who helped out once more! She was surprised she got her first one, but look! Another one!**_

_**Here you are! Go on, read. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

As the gang in CrossBond caught up like a normal family almost, a series of figures watched from higher vantage points from afar. One female figure slowly withdrew her hand from the glass and returned inside.

She felt like vomiting, honestly. Why she watched them, she had no idea. She had just witnessed his close death, and her stomach still felt like a Frenchman's pretzel. Why did she suddenly hold pity for him? He was just a pawn in her game to get checkmate, and her king, Feli, back. She just wanted him back in her reach. At first, he was just that, her perfect bait for him, but it just crumbled, with one shot. It craved a clear path to her bottled up emotions she never let out, but only on very rare occasions. This seemingly light-heart but tortured heart of his...did it break her plans to use and toss him? Did she start something unneeded?

If it was using him, then why did she feel like this was wrong?

Why did she think it was wrong to do this to him?

She groaned and roared at once, chucking the vials in her hand down to the ground, watching the glass shatter into fragments, scattering in a ring or sparkling dust and pieces around the floor and impact zone. Their contents bounced out, sliding and bouncing around until blocked by her room furniture. Some had broken open on impact, spilling out blue liquid.

Ana just watched them contaminate themselves.

Why she didn't launch to pick them up befuddled her less than her real concern. They seemed to be empty promises after this incident with Ludwig. He seemed to be the center of this now; not even her issue with Marieanne beat the ongoing story with him. She turned back to the window just in time to watch her experiments slowly tunnel back into the facility. She sighed, and picked up her previously discarded report and update.

"If this is right…." She said, trailing off with a whimper, running her thumbs over the heavy paper. She hugged it to her chest, looking out into the space beyond CrossBond borders, seeing the mountain range spanning across the horizon. The only thing blocking anyone from escape, and the only gate to freedom.

"…please be wrong…"

* * *

He dimly remembered the walk back into the familiar dark room, and could only blink in surprise as he cage slammed closed. He scooted back, and then laid out sideways, letting out a sigh as he brushed his free bangs back from his face.

"_So that's what happened? Your mind…"_

_I don't exactly know yet, but he's…I don't know what he is._

"_Do you remember anything?"_

_Yeah, I remember Feli, and my other…friends, and I remember my life and…well, wait…_

"_Uh oh…."_

_I…I don't remember where I came from; where I was taken from. I can barely remember some faces, like…l-like…_

"_Ludwig, calm down…."_

_No, I almost had it! T-They lived north of us… um. Gott Verdammt, COME ON!_

"_GERMANY!"_

A long pregnant pause bridged the two of them. Germany stared bewildered at Marieanne, who looked dead-ass serious back at him.

…_how?_

"_Italy, that's how. He couldn't stand bottling it up, so he told me"_

_Ok…now onto the next thing, because my head hurts enough. The plan…_

"…_is easy! Let me run through it again"_

As they planned out everything, Esme watched them slowly grow closer, whispering instead of speaking in their heads. She peered at Ludwig for the longest time, noticing the smile starting to break from his usual grim frown line. She smiled with him. He was finally back where he belonged, and peace settled over everyone and everything. She quickly over her shoulder to see Gir play with her fins on her arm, in her sleep. It was an honest surprise she was asleep. Esme looked back at Ludwig. He understood her situation, her desperation at going back home. He was just... everything to her now. Her wings twitched nervously on her shoulders; a sign that trouble was starting to stir. She slid to the back of her cage, and slowly breathed out her anxiousness.

The doors of the room slammed open, and two guards stormed open, keys jingling and slapping against their legs. They stood dead in the middle of the room, all eyes from the others on them. The guards had their eyes on Germany and Marieanne, who were still talking.

"Marie, Subject Three!" the tallest male yelled, drawing the two from their conversation. They hide their excitement behind worried looks as planned. They both advanced the cages holding them, keys slowly coming off their hooks, keys sliding place.

"You've both been called to Hail Cross' office for questioning" both guards droned, opening the cages without a look inside.

They were down and out in seconds.

Marieanne and Ludwig had scripted out an intricate plan; their plan of escape. They would wait for the guards to unlock their cages, maybe a few guards to reduce any possible casualties. They would grab their keys, open the other cages, and break out through some other plan. They didn't have much to go on, but getting out was number one.

Marieanne shot out of her cage like a rocket, unlocking Ankoku's cage, tossing her on of the many skeleton keys on her ring.

"TIME TO BAIL!"

The room was in an uproar. Cages unlocked and those imprisoned were no longer bound. Germany only unlocked one door. Esme watched as the key clicked and the door swung open, followed by his hand. She grabbed it quickly and followed him like a magnet. As he finally caught up to Marieanne, his head reeled. He grasped his forehead in his head, trying to subdue the pounding. Why now of all times?

'_It's ok. I think we're going to get help…'_ he heard Otto whisper.

"Now we move out, people. Follow us carefully; we don't want anyone left in this shit-storm we're going to brew up for them" Marieanne instructed. She got 'all-ready' from the crowd, and ran out into the hall, splitting off into the three corridors offered to them. Everyone followed their leaders, Marieanne, Deje, and Ludwig, without rebellion. They split up, and without their perfect timing, alarms blared like fire alarms above them.

"ATTENTION: SUBJECT BREAK. ALL UNITS, BREAK AND CAPTURE" A robotic voice droned over and over as the red lights flew around in beams. Esme followed closely to Ludwig as they ran down hall after hall, barely getting through. They were met with interference, and his own set of 'unstables' he had helped, acting like their rabid selves. He had to attack once, but not with his fists, like usual.

His mind was a loaded bow, and infinite amount of ammo at his disposal. He wouldn't waste anything for this.

He felt the flare; the familiar flame of anger and power surge through him as he pointed it at two barreling guards coming down the other end of the hall. He felt the flare cover his eyes, and the guards twisted and mutilated on command. He held his stomach well as they passed. The doors would be a few hallways away!

They soon met another surge of guards. They tried to attack everyone Esme barely swirling around like a dancer to dodge. Three pounced on Germany, two on Esme, holding them both down. She roared out, and Germany slowly concentrated the arising anger, feelign the searing bubble of power building up.

_'It's time Ludwig! Any more, you'll kill us!_'

_Esme, don't move_

_~Wha?~_

He let out go; let it warble and shriek and shiver. The wave split the air like a knife, and the five guards were decapitated dropping down with their fallen heads. Blood poured into the hallways almost like waterfalls. Esme shivered as she looked down. He tugged her away from the scene, followed by his group. The light to the outside could be seem from far away.

"We're almost there!" cried Esme, looking at Ludwig with her usual hope-starred eyes. She would return to Spain soon…

BAM.

Ten guards flanked them, their maniacs down for the count. He was getting swarmed, resorting to fists to fight off their shock sticks. They stung like hell, sharp bites of electricity burning his flesh with no consent. He roared out, shattering a man's nose into his skull, killing him instantly.

"LUDDY!"

"ESME!"

They had gotten her. Two guards carried the thrashing Esme away, shoulders cloaked in summoned frostbite. He shook the rest off, barreling toward Esme. He wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't!

He smelled it before he could see it. The hallway Feliciano once had to bear on himself; The Bloody Hallway. He could see the trails now, along the floor and along the walls ,soaked in forever. The memories of lost humans lingered everywhere, and the smell grew stronger and more repugnant.

"NOOO!" he ran harder, ignoring the protest in his legs. He would NOT lose her there, he refused to let it happen to her, of all people.

"DOWN NOW!" He couldn't catch himself this time as the chorus of men slammed into him. Ten shock sticks hit him suddenly and simultaneously and the guards holding them slammed into him hard. He could only peak out of the pile as Esme was injected by a syringe, and blood started to trickle down her face. She let one hand out from the guard holding her, clawing out to him and crying out weakly for him and home one last time before disappearing down the hall.

"ESME, BITTE GIB NICHT AUF! ICH BITTE DICH!" he cried out, watching her hand disappear. The guard shouted down on him, pushing his lungs to the point of collapse.

He could hear her dying cry as he blacked out from exhaustion, defeat, and more importantly, the loss of his little best friend.

* * *

"For killing CrossBond members with the use of obtained powers…"

He wouldn't listen. He couldn't really. He felt the rope tied to his wrists and ankles, the shock collar on his neck; the empty threats that meant nothing. They were just figures in CrossBond's way of intimidating him into submission. He let himself into it this time, numb to the cold core he once had. He dimly opened his eyes without knowing, without caring who saw the darkened iris of his sunken eyes. They were all there, watching his punishment. The experiments and other poor souls would watched from his backside, to see the horror that would soon be imprinted on his back. He could hear Marieanne as well struggle against her bounds next to him. She didn't matter to him now either. He spotted a guard in the back of the crowd, sneering at him with a cruel smirk, and his partner who gave the same egotistical look at him from afar. They were the men who had killed her as he watched. They were the administrators of death here, the right hands of Hail Cross; the sick brothers Trevor and Krator. He gave little attention to them, noticing their surprise as he closed his eyes once more, blocking the world from him

"The punishment for such acts is corporal punishment: eight lashes each" Ana finally finished. He reopened his eyes to look out into the crowd of foolish members of this program. Ana would never matter. Though he swore she gave some sort of empathetic look to him before she turned away, he still felt nothing. He could hear the whips unfurl behind him now. The ropes on his wrist tightened, hoisting him upward.

"You all know the drill; those who puke shall be allowed leave, but without food for dinner and breakfast the next morning. Those who stay without a word shall be given some pardons"

The group in front of him shimmered. His eyes closed again, a face popping up into the secluded darkness of his own. Her face shone like stars, eyes lit with passion and fiery temper. She bounced around like a perfect ballerina, knowing when to strike out with her best. Her powers wrapped around her like her wings.

Esme….

He let one tear loose before he could feel the slice of the barbed whip. Marieanne whimpered as it struck her. He did not budge from the assault. He was too numb mentally to deal with physical pain. Another hit and another came at him, slicing his back into flaps and strips. The sound of defeated cage mates hurling their gust out at the sight echoed in his mind as Esme's voice boomed in his ears.

"I know I'll get back home…."

"E-esme…" he whispered on the out-going breath he held. One more tear fell before he blacked out from everyone, refusing to give CrossBond and its horrific sickening nature his time. He heard Otto whisper to him repeatedly before he lost all feeling to the world.

_'It was your fault. If you hadn't agreed with Marieanne…'_

* * *

He was tossed unceremoniously back into the room, back bloodied and torn and destroyed. He could feel the ruined muscle ripple like a broken wave, going the wrong way. The guard behind him barked in Russian at him to move on. He stood on wavering feet, barely waking straight as he proceeded back to his temporary home. The guard shoved him to his knees, and pushed on the ragged flesh of his back to get him inside. If the man knew he could do it himself, he did not know, but the man grew satisfaction on the torn skin of his back.

"Nice scars you got there, Three," the man said in shaky English, "Those are going to stay for a long time"

"Ich brauche keinen russischen Arsch, der mir das sagt!" he said rudely in response, though it wasn't him; it was something inside him compelling him to speak. He let it, not wanting to fight anymore.

"What did you say, you fucking freak?" the man bellowed, shoving him onto his back. He did not hiss, though he was tempted to. He simply clambered back to his hind quarters, and spoke with a cruel edge, meaning to hurt the man.

"Nichts, denn ihr Alkoholiker benutzt euer Hirn nur wenn ihr gerade Wodka trinkt!"

The man roared out something in harsh Russian, something about wanting to watch him die by bloody fucking hate rape and murder. He ignored it, just letting the man peer into his dead eyes, seeing he felt nothing from his words.

Ludwig barely watched as his cage door was slammed shut, guards murmuring still in Russian to insult him. He didn't care; he just wanted to relax, even with his wounds. The sound of Marieanne crying out as she was shoved back into her cage without treatment reverberated everywhere. The room grew dead silent as they observed once more the two of them. He didn't care for anything right now. He closed his eyes, voiding himself of an odd memory of someone Italian shouting at him, and wandered back to that dreamland.

It started out simple; just the flower-tree-spotted field like the first time, still swaying in the light breeze and the warm sun beating down on everything. It was his mental paradise again, free of CrossBond. He just hummed with the wind, until he peaked over his shoulder.

The area behind him, a ways away, was just horrifying. Blood and darkness soaked the ground, charred chunks scattered around the dying, brown grass. The sky was a dark mass of red and black and haze. Trees were alit in flames, and the ground still held scattered fires. Dark crows cawed on dead limbs of trees, eyes red. Otto stood in the middle of it all, crying.

"Otto!"

Germany rushed from his spot, straight into the bone-chilling wind that surrounded in bloodied part of the field. The grass squished grotesquely under his bare feet…

_Bare Feet? What happened to my boots?_

He barely had time too, but slipped a look at his feet.

His legs were completely bare, save for the scraps hanging off his now shredded pants. His boots were all but gone, socks as well. Scars seemed to crisscross his skin below the knee, instantly throbbing as they were acknowledged. Even with their sting, he brought his eyes back to Otto, who continued to weep, fallen to his knees. He walk-ran to him as best he could in the disturbing scenery, attempting to hold the contents of his stomach now as well as his control.

"Otto!"

The small boy lifted his head a fraction of an inch to him, sobs albeit lighter. Germany stumbled as he drew near, landing hard on his knees in a disgusting puddle of blood. The contents of it splashed up onto his legs, a droplet shot up to his face. It stuck to there like glue, running down in inch before freezing there. He tried to move from the puddle, just knowing something would go wrong, and found him unable to move.

He was stuck in his…this blood. He strained, trying to budge, all the while Otto slowly had calmed down noticing his trials for removing himself.

"Ludwig!"

"Otto!" Ludwig yelled back splashing the puddle to get more of it stuck on him, almost getting his hands stuck in the substance, "What the holy hell is going on?"

Otto looked at the puddle for a second, and then wordlessly looked around him, as if this just appeared. He then let out a low drone, and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry…."

Germany looked at him confused. Otto wept harder, shaking the ground around them. Brighter, fresher blood bubbled around his feet, some already dripping from his hands.

"I did all this! I just wanted to show you, but I did it wrong!"

"WRONG!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW SHUT UP!"

The entire thing was shaking itself apart. Fissures split the ground beneath them, entire places along the horizon falling into nothing. Tree quaked and all sign of the once bright and shiny field disappeared. They were being consumed into this darkness. Otto shook with the mental field, tears turning into blood. He looked straight at Ludwig with so much malice, he tried to tug out once again, afraid of what might happen.

"Das hier ist MEIN Verstand. MEINE Welt. DU VERDIENST ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!" Otto screamed, eyes flashing into purple then back to blue. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"I've waited your entire existence to break free, and I WILL. BREAK. _**FREE**_!" he roared, eyes flashing repeatedly to purple, the slamming into the color, splashing the sky in the shade of menacing purple. Germany covered his ears are an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. He himself screamed out against it.

"EVEN IF I MUST KILL YOU TO DO IT!"

"SCREW YOU!" Ludwig hollered, suddenly rocketing out of the puddle. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Otto laughed cruelly, letting out an evil villain laugh into the air. He slowly returned his gaze back to Ludwig.

"…I'm _you._ Don't you_ remember_?"

* * *

"NOT AGAIN!" was the first thing heard by Ludwig as he was slammed out of the dreamland and back into his darkness. He feared it wouldn't be his for long. It had gotten colder in there, though, and seemingly moving shadows seemed to peak out of the endless black somehow.

"Not even a fucking day! ANA!"

What was going on?

He was moving; that's all he could identify. He was moving rather fast, and the voices around him and the soft touches along his arms were the only thing he could understand. The voices, he couldn't pick up on the voices. He could remember…h-he could remember….

What is there to remember other than CrossBond?

"His minds just a mess….Ana, how did this happen?"

Germany remembered no one from the outside. He could see a scene with someone, a smaller person, hugging him, but nothing connected with the now white figure in the memory. Another one, of a large meeting, almost everyone was blank and white, like a…like a what?

What was there ever to remember?

"This isn't good. What has that thing done to him?!"

Nothing, there was nothing. There was Marieanne, and Ankoku, and Deje. Gir, Maggie, Ana….Esme. He couldn't see any other faces. He couldn't hear the whispers of anything but Esme. He was alone again. He couldn't see…he couldn't see someone's face, his reason he was here. Who was this person?

Why did he fight for something?

"This is YOUR FAULT!"

He just…wanted to let go, to let CrossBond win. Why did he, he felt that this wasn't him; to give up. He felt like moving but something made him stay. Who was it again? He…he could see anything; he couldn't remember…who was he supposed to remember? What is going on, why couldn't he remember?

'_Because I win. Because CrossBond always wins'_

* * *

**_...Told ya. Now we know that Otto is crazy. And I tell you now, he'll be more revealed next time._**

**_Translations time! Once more by ScaryCompanion!_**

**_"Ich brauche keinen russischen Arsch, der mir das sagt!" - "I don't need some Russian ass telling me this"_**

**_"Nichts, denn ihr Alkoholiker benutzt euer Hirn nur wenn ihr gerade Wodka trinkt!" - "Nothing, because you alcoholics only have brains when you drink vodka"_**

**_"ESME, BITTE GIB NICHT AUF! ICH BITTE DICH!" - "ESME, PLEASE DON'T GIVE IN! I BEG YOU!"_**

**_"Das hier ist MEIN Verstand. MEINE Welt. DU VERDIENST ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!" - "This is MY mind. MY world. YOU DESERVE NOTHING!"_**


	5. Ricordando il passato

_**Hey look, another one! And so quickly! Just a warning, this idea just CAME to me. So don't blame the shameless shipping coming to you; secret plots came come up anywhere!**_

**_This_**_** chapter actually was all written while listening to a song by Akiko Ahikata under the name 'Ricordando il passato', the name of the chapter! I'm having fun, don't blame me.**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

Ana stared in horror once more at the still form lying on the cold medical bed in front of her. He was hooked up to almost every monitor and medical equipment they had. His chest rose and fell so slightly, weakly that it pained for her to breathe herself. Angry welts and scar lines decorated his face and neck, more probably lining his arms and body. He was sickly pale, the bruises that also lined his face so evident. He looked ten times worse than the first visit to Recovery, and that was bad. He twitched through his entire recovery, mental monitors going off the screen. He was fighting mentally for his life; he was doing it now, from what the three monitors now hooked to him blared. His mental waves were everywhere, dropping and rising in the most random intervals. It was everywhere, and it scared her. What had that chip done to him? She continued to watch, and then noticed the strain forming on his face. Something big was happening, it worsened, the shuddering of the machines, until it grew to a fever pitch.

And stopped dead, flattening out to almost a dead flat line. She held her breath, unable to tell if he had lost his war. Then a single voice pierced her mind…

_Yank it._

_~"What?"~_

_Yank. The. Fucking. Chip!_

_~"I could kill you!"~_

_DO IT!_

She snapped up from her seat, having tongs prepped in her hands. She knew she should have gloves on, but by the amount of desperation from his voice, he needed it done now. She tilted his head to the side, getting a full view of the brightly glowing and blinking telepathic channeled chip. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, and placed the tongs at the edge barely sticking out. Now or never, she told herself. She yanked hard, watching it spark and shutter the tongs as it slowly was yanked from its port. As the last portion of it was pulled out, the empty port sizzled and sparked and silently, small whines of machinery told of its shutdown. The chip now vibrating in her tongs glowed bright red and purple now, the intelligence she knew that resided there fully activated, and now captured back in his home.

She settled Germany's head back flat on the bed, watching as the strain on his face and lines slowly disappeared. He finally looked somewhat peaceful. He settled his head slightly to the right, part of him facing her, and let a small smile cross his face, as if happy she helped. She smiled sadly.

Did he know it was her that helped her?

She squeezed his shoulder lightly, and retreated out of Recovery, head bend and usual blank expression plastered across her face. The other members gave their respect as they passed by her. She gave no attention to them, though. She was focused on her current objectives. Her first stop would be to the Feeds Room, to one member under the name 'Alison Fieldfare'.

The doors slowly slid open as she scanned her palm on the open scanner. The room echoed its usual chorus of respects. She nodded in response this time, and they all returned to work, though one lingered on her longer than one should. She spotted Alison easily, somewhat sticking out of the crowd of the five works with brilliantly shining onyx black hair down to her shoulders, bangs falling gracefully just before her eyes. She had murky blue eyes, dully shining as she flipped from one camera feed to another.

"Alison, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Ana asked softly. Alison turned to her, surprise marked all over. The rest of the room looked at them both with arising wonder. Alison got up from her chair, typing down her computer. She nodded in response.

"Come on then" Ana said, turning around to walk out. Alison quickly followed on her heels. Ana barely could keep track of her path as she walked, too busy with other things. She was worried again for him. It was hard to accept it, and still barely was able to reject it. She mumbled something in Italian, pushing open the door in front of her; her private quarters. She simply flopped onto her bed, leaving Alison to wonder why she was here. She fidgeted by the door, playing with her hands.

"Close the door, pop a squat on the floor Alison" Ana said, dropping the professional shield. Alison looked at her quickly, before shrugging and closing the door. She walked up to Ana, and plopped down on the ground. Why she said to sit on the ground mystified her, seeing that there were perfectly useful chairs in her room. Ana then looked down at her as if peering through her, and then smiled like she found what she needed to see.

"Nice new look Blake. I like the black more than the blonde"

Alison didn't react surprised that Ana knew. She only lowered her hair and smirked, pulling her contacts out of her eyes. Her genetically altered orange eyes looked at her with kindness. She then started to pull the black wig off, letting cascading brown curls fall out of its net, letting it fall gracefully past her shoulders. She puffed back, blowing her long bangs out of her left eye, only to let it settle once more over it.

"I thought I kept up my façade pretty well" Blake said, running a hand through her hair. Ana smiled at her; a gesture she was doing more often, and it obviously surprised Blake.

"You did, but I know you"

"You do?"

"Yes; you seem to let your eyes linger on me…" Blake broke out into a blush. She covered her face with a random pillow lying on the foot of Ana's bed. Ana chuckled softly, pulling the pillow away from her. Blake seemed to blush more as she whispered something back, for her ears only. Blake then looked softly down at the pillow.

"Why did you call me up?" Blake asked, scooting closer. She continued to stare at the pillow, trying to push away the blush on her face. Ana looked at her sadly.

"I'm making amends, I guess…"

"Why? You just want Feli back!" Blake hissed bitterly. Ana flinched back a bit. Blake looked down at the pillow now with tears in her eyes. Why, of all times, did she start crying now? She felt a hand caress her cheek, and looked up to find Ana kneeling in front of her.

"A change of heart, Blake, and some huge fucking epiphanies" she said. Blake's blush spread all the way to her ears. Ana let her own flush across her face. She leaned in closer, pressing the pillow down between them. Somehow, something portrayed itself to Blake, and she gasped out a breath.

"Why me? A resistance member, of all people?"

Ana looked down for a moment, embarrassment flashing suddenly. Blake threw caution to the wind, and yanked Ana's chin back up, keeping her face to face.

"Why?" Blake said softly. She was asking herself the same question. Why her? Both just stared at each other for a long time, breathing in and out. Ana couldn't answer, finding herself tongue-tied.

"What about him? Reyn?" Blake said so softly, Ana almost couldn't hear it, but when she did, she froze up. Reyn...

"Reyn doesn't care anymore" Ana said hesitantly. The subject of Reyn was always touchy, ever since he left her and…she quieted her mind. She could feel the tears slowly fall down. Blake slowly wiped them away.

"Sorry" Blake apologized. Ana opened her eyes and stared into the orange swirl of Blake's eyes. She knew the story behind them. She slowly came closer and pressed a feather-soft peck on her forehead.

"It's no issue Blake. I just need you to keep them informed on his situation" Ana said. Blake nodded, knowing what she meant. Blake let out a shaky breath. Ana did the same, but brought them together, forehead pressed against one another.

"I don't know why I like this..." Blake said. The idea of Ana bending her will to make her feel this, but she knew what it would feel like; she felt no such thing. Ana breathed out a chuckle.

"I don't either, but it feels…."

"Right…" Blake said before Ana could. For a while, they chatted like old friends, like their original rivalry was nothing and done with. As Ana started to close the distance between them, Blake jumped up, shaking like she had seen a ghost.

"I-I'm sorry Ana…" she whispered, before grabbing her wig and bolting out of the door, leaving Ana to watch as her last hope ran away from her.

Blake felt like she had betrayed everything she knew when she left. She pushed the wig down father over her face, hiding her tears as she walked back to her quarters to replace what she left in Ana's room. She wished in that moment that she had never fallen in love with an enemy.

* * *

Ana sat there on the floor for a while, just staring at her wide open door. Blake had bolted from her room, rejecting her. She didn't know what to do, what to feel. It was supposed to be easy, getting Blake to believe, to let her feelings out. She was scared of her still. She slowly breathed in, refusing to let herself cry now. Maybe she should have listened to herself earlier.

Never let yourself get close to anyone.

"Anyone…" she said darkly, images of past lovers and loves flying though her eyes. Reyn was always floating there, haunting her to this day. Each one, male and female, either was afraid of her and her ties, or was planning to use her for all she had. Every single one scared her, knowing she'd be out of reach of anyone.

What scared her more was when Feliciano popped into her head.

She shivered as his image faded, leaving her in darkness. She opened her eyes, and realized it had been a dream. Not entirely, at least. She let herself fall asleep because of Blake's refusal. She still had to bear it on herself for almost going too far. She growled at the ground below her as she sat back up, noticing how dark the room had gotten. She had been asleep for a while, and darkness fell over the facility. She stared out of her window for a moment, and then moved to her bed, flopping down onto it unceremoniously. She curled up around her blanket, tucking a pillow under her head, and attempted to sleep away yet another epiphany assaulting her, not bothering to undress.

As she drifted off, her world started to shatter, and her powers took hold of her imagination.

_The facility had been attacked by the countries once more, trying to get Germany back. Ana had gone around the facility, attacking the measly citizens that blindly joined them. Blood stained her arms and face, boots and pants. She didn't mind, honestly. She had no control now, and the blood meant she was winning for CrossBond. She continued to walked around the facility, noticing how deadly silent it became. She stopped for a second, swearing she heard a sound echoing down one hallway._

_There it was again; a soft cry of sorts._

"_One of them captured?" Ana hissed before bolting down the hall, listening to the sound as it grew louder. As she passed a door, it climaxed, sounding as if it were right behind it. It was the doors to the cell block Marieanne and Ludwig resided in. Had they already gotten here?_

_She pushed the door open, and everything rushed out of her. She had control once more._

_In the middle of the door was Italy, everything covered in soot and burns. His face was once more a hollowed shell, tears and blood mixing into pink trails down his face. He cried out again lowering himself over the body rest in his lap. She cried out at the body, alerting Italy to her presence._

_Germany lay dead in his lap, curled up in protective curve. His hands still dripped blood, skin rubbed raw. It ran up his arms until it all pooled at his neck and halfway up his face, angry red veins popping out on pale skin. It all started at the port now wide open, blood and mechanical fluid leaking out. His eyes were open, dead eyes haunted by his last moments. They had hazed over in purple, tears somehow flowing from them even in death. The chip lay on the ground inches away, cracked and leaking purple. Blood trailed from the duo right up to her feet, and then she realized._

_The blood wasn't from human slaughter; it was from Germany._

"_Why?!" Italy cried out. Ana gasped out jumbles of words, unable to answer. She shook so hard, she fell, falling into a puddle gathering at her feet.  
_

"_Why did you do it?!" he cried out again, pulling himself down to Germany. He brushed his lips over his, and then let rage fuel his eyes as he met hers._

"_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?" Italy screamed. Ana shook more._

"_I...I didn't…" she mumbled. Italy took no time to spit back at her._

"_WHY! He's all I have left! HE DESERVED NONE OF THIS"_

"NOOOO!" she bolted up from the dream, clutching her chest like her lifeline pills. She shivered and shook and cried. The dream…it wasn't a dream; it had to be a glimpse into the future. She couldn't let it happen' it would happen. She cared Feli too much.

She cared for Germany too much.

She shuddered, feeling alone and lost and confused. She has had enough of this stupid roller coaster of realization; she was done with pretending to have no feelings. She was tired of being her ex-husband's toy in his game. She was tired of it all. She knew what she wanted, and if it killed her in the process or brought CrossBond rightfully done to their knees, so be it.

She was going to get Feli his Germany back, no matter what.

She clutched the blanket in her hand harder, wishing it was a human hand. She wished she was back with her. God, she was wishing for a lot to happen lately. She honestly just wished for everything to go back to normal. She chucked a pillow across the room, hearing something crash to the ground. She hated it here.

A timid knock entered the air. She looked up at the door, watching as it slid open. Her breath halted as the figure walked in.

It was Blake, coming back.

* * *

Germany somehow had his mental dreamland back. It felt lighter without the chip, the sky somehow brighter, and the grass softer. Just the overall feel of everything was better. Was this how it was before CrossBond? He didn't know, but he did know he could finally rest. He just wanted to sink back into the memories….

….no longer there.

Blank; it was all blank. Nothing. He had nothing to look back at. He could remember the reason he was fighting, or who was back in the old room he only vaguely remembered. IT was just all gone.

He curled up on himself, watching the trees sway. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't make himself remember them. Nothing filled them either, so he had nothing. He looked around like a little child lost, wondering how he would get out of this. A small shadow fell over him from behind. He turned around and was met with a familiar face he just, BAM, remembered.

"No!" he shouted, crawling away from the boy. It was Otto, he was back. Did the chip get put back in him?!

"Relax, Germany, relax" he said, accent purely Italian. He raised his small hands over his head. Why would he do that?

Oh.

He had somehow conjured up a gun, held now in his hands that shook. He stared at it for a second, and watched it vanish. He stared scared at this new 'Otto'.

"H-how…"

"The one you met was a copy of me. I'm the real one" 'Otto' said, placing his hand back to his sides. His ensemble was the same as the first one, except for one thing….

The small painted wooden Italian flag around his neck, paired with his coat of arms eagle.

Was it his? Or was it his brother?

How was he remembering all of this?

"Because I'm here, free at last" the boy said, walking up to Germany. His demeanor was calming, young. He offered a hand out to him. Germany looked at for a moment, and took hold of it.

The rush of memory knocked him out of the dreamland, where he was faced with Blake looking down at him.

"Hey there…" she said, poking his face. He blinked at her, questions buzzing everywhere.

"How are you here…' he said weakly. She smiled sadly, brushing his bangs back from his face.

"I have a mission to help you out of here. I just…I needed to clear something up as well…" Blake said softly, turning away with an obvious blush. Germany tilted in his head in confusion.

"Complicated?"

She nodded.

"Ok"

"How's your head? Feel different without the chip there?" Germany gave her a bewildered look.

"How did you-"

She laughed. He didn't know why, but the musical sound suddenly blended with a memory surging to the surface. A small Italian looked at him in this, smiling coyly. She was dressed in a green dress, push broom poised in her hands.

"_You're silly, Holy Roma, come one!" she cooed, holding a hand up._

_He extended a hand, feeling the searing heat of his face burn. She tried to pull him up, only succeeding in falling over herself, landing on top of him. She stared at him with wide eyes, blushing all over. His own face heated up beyond normal human abilities, sputtering out incomprehensible words. He tried to reach back, to get away from this embarrassing position…._

"Yo, earth to Germany?!" Germany snapped out of the memory, sitting up. The dull ache from earlier had disappeared, and he sat without difficulty. Blake absentmindedly set the medical bed up, letting Germany lounge. HE rubbed his temples to bait the headache coming on.

"You blacked out on me for a second. You ok?"

Germany nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm just…."

"_Holy Roman Empire! Wait!" he was running away from the girl again. His face was blush-covered once more, and he tried to keep away from here, fueled by embarrassment. He was starting to be out of breath, and was forced to stop for air by an old oak tree. He panted hard, bracing himself on his knees._

"_Holy Roman Empire!" she had caught up to him, running up from behind the hill, waving her arm. She looked like an angel, the wind making her dress spread out like an eagle's wings in gallant flight. Her brown hair spread around her head, her white bandana her halo._

"_Ita-"_

_She finally came up to him, barely able to breathe. She panted as she dropped to her knees. He was immediately at her side, trying to help._

"_Are your sure you're ok?" he asked. Before she could answer, she raised her head quickly, brushing their lips together in a quick almost-kiss. Both of them were sent backwards onto their behinds at the shot of electricity that coursed through that single touch._

"Dammit! Wake the holy hell up!" Blake yelled shaking him out of the memory.

"My god, man what's going on?" she asked. She was sweating, worried down to her feet for him.

"I…I guess with the chip gone. I'm remembering things…I could black out at any-"

"_Please come back safe! I'll have sweets waiting for when you come back!" she called out to him. He already missed her as he turned to go with his men. He stopped, spun in a 180, and said his final goodbye._

"_No matter how much times passes, I'll always love you!"_

_He watched as she waved goodbye, tears flying in the wind. He couldn't bear leaving, but he had no choice; he had to defend his house, he had to defend her. He turned on his boot heels and walked up to his men. As he passed his home's gates, he peaked over his shoulder one last time._

_She was still there on the hill, smiling like the angel she was._

"_Come on Holy Rome" one soldier reminded him. He nodded at him, smiled at her once more, and left for battle_.

"Second. Wow, you are, like, lapsing to remember things…" Blake said as he broke from the memory. He didn't question Blake, but these weren't his memories. He didn't know the girl in those memories.

And who was Holy Rome?

"Hey, I'm going to tell Italy and everyone how you're doing. I'll be back soon" Blake said, waving. She disappeared out of the Recovery doors, leaving Germany to his thoughts. He took his head in his hands.

'_What are those memories?'_

'''_Of your lost childhood as me'''_

* * *

**_Sooo? anyone want to join me in shipping the suddenly rising pairing Blake/Ana? probably not, but I just thought for a moment, after a few chapters...'why would Blake come back? I know she wants to help Italy, but there HAS to be something more than that!' So my solution was secret crush on Ana, who has become officially a protagonist/good guy! YAY!_**

**_Also, just because it works, the translation for 'Ricordando il passato' is 'Recalling the past'. Pretty appropriate, don't you think?_**


	6. Calm Before The Storm

_**Guess look and Update! I'm glad I got it down quickly, again. The inspiration's coming in my sleep, thank goodness! I hope you enjoy it! There is a few things I need to explain at the end, so stay for the ending A/N, ok?**_

* * *

Germany was asleep again, wandering the grass field of his imagination. He had a lot on his mind, trying to figure out the simplistic message Otto had sent.

"'_Of your lost memories as me'"_

Was he this boy in his memories? Was he really Holy Rome in his past? He decided to see for himself. If they as a unit could conjure up this field, and alone can make up a gun, he could conjure up something familiar to search his memories. He began to envision his place. Long colored hallways split off from a central circular point. In each hallway is the files from the big parts of history, the largest being the World Wars, the smallest…the smallest being his long forgotten past. The World War hallways were painted in red, cabinets full of memories onyx black. The other hallways were random neutral colors, while his past was in light blue, the memories in white cabinets. He slowly breathed in and out, willing his mind to make his vision reality. He felt the wind around him die, and he opened his eyes.

He had done it. He looked around proudly, catching each placard above the hallway. There was 'youth', 'building', 'countryship', the red 'World Wars', and 'Current'. There was also the small blue hallway labeled…

'LOCKED'.

"Locked?!" Germany said, slowly making his way to the opening of it. He reached a hand out, feeling sharp vibrations emitting from the empty opening.

"You'll need my help, unless you want to hurt yourself" Germany turned around to find Otto waiting in the middle of the conjured realm. His cloak wrapped loosely around his shoulders, showing more of the black and white ensemble of his other clothes. His Italian flag charm seemed to shine as he drew closer to Germany. He let a smile cross his face, and Germany followed.

"Why is it locked?" Germany asked calmly, watching Otto pass him, raising his hand this time. The vibrations tripled, rippling around him like a shield. Otto gasped as he curled his fingers through something pliable in the air. He took hold of it, watching the air around it blink in and out of the color silver.

"Because through the years, these memories were suppress-….well, more forced to be lost, actually" Otto said with difficulty, holding on to the veil as best he could. He let his other hand take hold of another piece, watching the fabric between both hands return to rippling silver and white.

"How?"

"That will be told…when I get this open. Grab hold, can you?"

Germany stepped forward one step, matching Otto's stance. He let his hands out, wincing as the vibrations shook his hand like it was in an earthquake. He suddenly could feel the wispy feel of fabric in both palms, and grabbed hold. The veil suddenly lit up in its metallic shine, and just disappeared from their fingers. It rained leftover dust from it down to their feet. The air suddenly seemed lighter, more flighty. Germany dropped his arms, and looked down…

Looked almost eyes level at Otto.

He had suddenly grown a few feet, the top of his head matching his shoulders. His clothes the same, with the exception of his cloak now clipped to him by heavy gold medallions, and his hat missing completely. He looked exactly like he did at the phase. Otto look at him, smiling like he knew something he shouldn't.

"Before you ask," Otto said, jumping Germany to the punch, "I wanted to look like this. This is how I was….when…." Otto's face fell, but quickly, Germany lifted it up.

"You won't need to explain when you let me see what's inside there"

Otto nodded, blinking away tears, and led the way. He flicked his finger to the closest piece, watching the cabinet open, barely filled. One was label 'The Bridge'. Otto slowly pulled the folder open, balancing the semi-bursting folder almost like glass in his hands. He offered it flat to Germany.

"Bridge?" Germany asked as he placed his hands flat, letting Otto slide it carefully into his hands. It was pretty heavy, and he had no clue what was within it. Otto nodded.

"I need to show you one thing before we go deeper, to the beginning. Do you remember your earliest memory?"

Germany though for a moment. He hadn't thought of it for a long time, and was surprised he could remember it anyway. He slowly got a picture of Prussia's face, bandaged up and healing, and white everywhere. It faded to the black behind his eyelids, and sighed.

"It was somewhere with Prussia, maybe a room. It's…rather fuzzy, even now. I can barely remember what he talked about" Germany said sadly. Suddenly, the folder in his hands flew open, spraying the room in blinding light. The pages inside the manila folder quickly detached from it, surrounding him in a paper tunnel. They spun loudly and wildly, winding around him like a tornado. He held onto the file, barely able to see Otto watch in amazement.

The papers made everything disappear, and the memory slowly flowed on in front of him, watching it from someone's eyes. They were Otto's, he realized quickly, as his vision fixed, a sword clanging and sparking under another.

_He was having a harder time fighting back. He could barely able to grip his sword without feeling the blisters on his palms threaten to burst. He growled, grabbing the steel weapon with both hands, hissing as blisters popped open. He had flames mirrored in his eyes, staring at the enemy before him. Blood-spotted blonde hair and unreadable purple-blue eyes. Everything about him was French, and he knew him too well._

"_Why?" he gasped out at him. He held the bile rising in his throat as puss drained from the blisters, dripping down the handle of the blade. He adjusted his footwork, staring at the man with hate._

"_Why this France?"_

_France finally looked at him in the eye, and raised his own blade, not bothering with a stance._

"_It's nothing personal Holy Rome. It never was" he said quietly. He was lying, he felt it. He growled at France, and charged at him with a war cry._

_He could barely feel the slice of a blade as it passed through his stomach and midsection, his lungs denied any air whatsoever. He felt though the rush of blood sputtering its way out of his mouth, and the sudden emptiness that came with knowing how this would end._

_He fell hard to the ground, sword abandoned by his right hand. The blisters didn't feel the same, even though the dirt below him dirtied the open wound. He could feel the bloods start to slowly seep from the wound he barely knew was there. France hovered over him for a second, and then kneeled before him. He swept away a bit of the fallen boy's hair away from his eyes and whispered something softly in French._

_He tried to move, tried to make France regret doing this, but only was able to make the bleeding worse, feeling it seep through the fingers curled up near his neck. He let out a soft moan, unable to utter anything to him. He watched suddenly with fear as France stood up and left him behind, not caring at the least if he died with everyone else here. He found the means to cry for the last time, not caring anymore. He would lose his nation soon, doomed to disappear. He had lost all his men, and his last hope. He lost her too; the only person he trusted and loved. He wept as her image appeared behind closed eyes._

_He wept till his passing with the image of Italy left in his eyes._

Germany was launched backwards as he shot out of the memory, the folder flying past Otto, who was barely able to dodge the projectile. Germany slammed hard onto the ground, falling flat on his back, hands immediately covering his face. He shook as he lay there, not because of his fall, but from the surge of emotion and realization happening.

He was killed. He was killed by France back then, left with nothing as the country he once was faded, and then repl-remodeled into him. The tears quickly came, trickling through his fingers and down his face. It was Italy, as well.

Even back then, he loved Italy with everything he had.

"Germany!" Otto sounded far away. When Germany parted his hands, the younger version of him was staring down at him, folder under his hand. He looked worried and anxious; someone who needed to know what happened.

"I…I-I saw it…" Germany said, shaking. He put his hands on his forehead, letting the tears catch the cool air. He shuddered twice, and finally started to sit up, bracing himself with one hand, the other lightly covering his face again. Otto still looked at him worried.

"I-Italy…." That got Otto's attention. He quickly jumped up, attracting Germany's still watering eyes. She replaced the folder in his hands, and ran out of the hallway, and down another. Germany watched him disappeared down 'Current', and let his gaze linger over the 'World Wars' one, the red color taunting him.

_I will NOT let it destroy me again_

"'_Relax; you may never have to go down that hallway'"_

_Thank god. Besides the fun times with Italy and Japan, it's just…._

'''_Found it!"'_

_Found what?_

"This" Another folder flopped in his lap. Otto stood over him, a light smile on his face as he patted the file.

"I think you'll like this one. I was a bit hard to get it out" Germany nodded at him. Otto sat in front of him, Indian-style, and let part of it weigh on him. Both took hold of the lip of it, and counted down.

"Ein…."

"Zwei…"

"Drei!" the folder flew open, and both were surrounded by the generated tornado of paper. The brightness increased ten-fold, and they enter another memory.

"_Germany!" He quickly turned around to find Italy running full on at him. As he yelled out his name, and braced for the impact, Italy did this sort of spin move, skidding on his heels and side until he rested just at the German's feet, smile still plastered on his face, though his face had running tears down it._

"_Oww…that's wasn't smart" Italy said weakly. Germany dropped to his knees, and pulled Italy upward. His breathe hitched, crying out as he leaned on his hip. Germany slowly set him back down on his arm for balance._

"_Why in the holy hell did you do that?" Germany yelled at him. Italy shrunk up, and tears fell faster. Grief and resentment filled him instantly. He rubbed the tears freeing themselves quickly, whispering in Italy's ear._

"_I'm sorry, Italy, for yelling at you"_

"_I-It's ok, Germany..." Italy said back, rubbing his free hand's thumb and index finger together. He was starting to lose feeling in his balancing arm. He felt it wobble, and waver from side to side. He was going to fall, and it would hurt him again._

_Well, it didn't happen. Germany grabbed him carefully and pulled him up, carrying him in the 'princess' hold. Germany's face flushed in red completely as he adjusted Italy in his arms, pushing his head into the crook of his shoulder. He also made sure his injured side didn't rub too much on him._

"_G-G-Germany?" Germany blushed more, if that was possible, and started walking back to his house, to take care of his injury._

"_I can't exactly help you in the forest. I just thought…." Germany trailed off, turning his head to the side. Italy felt the heat rush down on him. He snuggled into Germany's offered shoulder, slowly falling asleep to the lull of his movement and the sound of his footsteps. Germany noticed he had fallen asleep quickly, and rested his chin on his head. He wanted to do it for a while, and finally, he could without embarrassment of knowing Italy knew about what he did._

_It wasn't long until Germany had Italy home, and was trying to figure out how to treat the heavy road rash on his thigh. Could he take off his pants? Yes, obviously. Would he take them off, breaking his oath to himself to keep from doing such things until Italy consented, even though Italy and he were dating? NO._

_His hands hovered over him for a moment, and then slammed down just beyond his arms. How in the hell was he going to do this?_

_Italy's eyes slowly opened, taking in the distress emitting from his friend/secret crush. He wrapped two fingers around Germanys, and whispered._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I…um…need to see what happened to your thigh, but…" Germany's eyes betrayed him, lingering down Italy's legs. Italy caught where he was looking, and a light blush lit up his face._

"_Go ahead"_

"_W-Was?"_

"_Go ahead; you don't have to worry" Italy said calmly, trying to lean on both sides to help him up. Germany couldn't believe it. He couldn't pull them when he was lying on one side, so he had to do the next embarrassing thing._

_He wove his arms under Italy's soft butt, and pulled him up. He couldn't force himself to stop his fingers as they squeezed a bit, sending shivers and gasps through Italy. He gripped the rim on the backside of his pants, and pulled them over the cheeks, suddenly flushing in the face, and slipping them off just enough to cover his crotch with enough fabric. He wasn't wearing underpants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. It was all flesh. He could see, though he snuck a peek, by accident, at the start of his member. _

_Somehow through all this, Italy remained somewhat passive about this, besides the fact that he was getting aroused by Germany awkwardly trying to pull his pants down._

_Snap goes the resolve. Italy wound his arms around Germany's neck, pulling him into a kiss. His right arm went to the other side of him, and Italy purposely pressed his hips to his, rubbing against him. He ignored the road rash on his left side._

"_Now. Now you can, Germany…" Italy whispered deeply. "I want you now…"_

The folder slammed shut in their hands, idle papers surrounding them. Germany and Otto were red down to their feet. Otto had his face in his hands, blushing uncontrollably. Germany was barely able to keep his in check.

"I didn't know it would be so…." Otto said, trailing off for the better good. Germany could only nod. He remembered that day now vividly, past what Otto allowed to be shown. He smiled and chuckled softly, lowering his head. Otto looked at him surprised.

"You should see what happens next…" Germany said through his chuckles. Otto lit up in another blush, shaking his head fiercely.

"No thank you, I like my virgin eyeballs!" he cried. Germany chuckled loudly, and soon both were bursting at the seams with laughter.

* * *

When Germany awoke, he was lying in a bed he did not recognize. He also wore clothes he thought weren't allowed for 'prisoners' such as himself; A soft bank tank top like his usual one, and long tan pants. He was wearing socks, and honestly, he thought this was great, because his feet didn't hurt from walking everywhere barefoot.

"You're awake" He brought his eyes to up to meet the new voice.

"Ana" he growled, curling his hands into fists once more, though Ana held her hands up in surrender.

"I honestly don't want to hurt you. I just want to help"

"Since when?" he snarled. Blake suddenly appeared at her side, arm pushed in front of her in defense.

"Since now, since she found some of her long-missing brain cells" Blake said firmly, giving such and evil eye at him. He looked between Blake's hard-set eyes and Ana's blush, and added two and two.

He rose a finger at them "Since when?"

Both blushed badly at the quick assertion. They didn't expect it to be too obvious.

"A few days, though it actually spans a couple of weeks" Blake admitted. Germany smiled, shocking them both.

"Alright"

A knock broke their chat, followed by the shout of a guard. Blake shimmered in fear, and bolted into a hiding spot. Ana signaled him to lie back down, and promptly did so. Ana straightened her coat jacket, and opened the door for Trevor, who hauled in a scared subject.

"Found her trying to pick her lock" Trevor murmured, shoving her to the ground. He took a handful of her purple hair and pulled her face to meet Ana's.

"What should I do?"

The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen, with soft grey and perfect purple hair. She had a thing scar starting from the back of her neck, and a small cross necklace around her neck. She looked at Ana like she knew something, though was afraid and worried about speaking it.

"Nothing. She should just remember not to do it again" Ana instructed, smiling at the girl. "What was your name again?"

"Amelia" she said.

"Amelia, you know you're way back, yes?" Amelia nodded at Ana. She smiled at Trevor, who let her go and grumbled on his way out. Amelia stood up a bit shaken, though unharmed. She held out the small paper clip design of a lock pick to her. Ana simply frowned and shook her head, pushing it back to her.

"Keep it. You'll need it in the future. Just don't use it in the open, alright?"

"Yes, miss Ana" she said, and just like that switched her attention to the still form of Germany.

"I'm glad he's ok. I'm also glad he knows I can read his mind" Amelia said. She closed her eyes and her hand around the lock pick.

"Thank you!" she cried, and ran back out. Ana let out a whistle and the door shut sealed, and Blake popped out of her hiding spot. Germany sat back up, smiling at the door. Amelia had just been worried about him. It's funny how others could read minds here, yet he was the only one who could move or hurt things with his mind.

"Wonder why that would happen?" Blake asked, sitting next to Germany.

"I don't know…" Ana said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I don't think…"

"….Ana?" Blake got up from her spot as Ana started to shake uncontrollably, tears sliding their usual path down her face. Blake went to grab one arm, only to be swatted away.

"Germany, I need you to go…" she said just over her breath. Germany only stood, staring at Ana.

"I said GO!" Ana shouted, starting to curl into herself. Germany's hopes of a peace between them sank, and he made his way out. Blake looked at Ana, who was calming down, like she was crazy. Ana shook as she spoke to her.

"I…I can't do it Blake"

"Do what?"

"H-Help...help him. I can't do it, it physically hurts. It just…hurts everywhere, I can't!" Blake embraced Ana softly, running her hands through her soft red hair, hearing Ana start crying again.

"We'll figure something out, ok? I don't like it when this happens…" Blake murmured, closing her eyes and let tears slowly fall. She would figure something out for the both of them.

* * *

_**U.N Headquarters, New York.**_

"Alright, I got them all!" America called out to the full room as he walked inside with California trailing him. Everyone stood up expectantly, Italy running up to meet him. Before America could plop the entirety of the files from the states on him, California placed the only folder he needed in Italy's arms. America was about to curse something at her when Italy noticed the name on the file.

"California?"

She nodded grimly.

Her name was on the file, and CrossBond rested atop all the other papers in it. It was a pretty big facility, several stories tall in places, resting once more somehow on the damn coast, not that Italy rejected the idea. As usual, it had a large open yard, surrounded by concrete walls. Guess they weren't trustworthy here.

"I also got another video, if you want to see it" California said, holding up the video chip. Italy snatched it immediately, running to the open computer on the table. He set the file down, and inserted the chip, whispering 'Come one, Come on' at the computer as the video player loaded. The video popped up, a woman with brown hair and shockingly orange-gold eyes.

"_Alright, before I explain anything else, it's Blake. This….well, this is me. Without the disguises and everything. I hope not too much of a shock."_

"It's not really; it looks cool" America said. The countries piled around him once more, so Italy pressed a few buttons, and the drop screen flickered to life, showing the video on its wide-screen. Italy and California pushed up to the front.

"_For the last week or more, things have….majorly changed. It's all I can say. I only wanted to show you how Germany was doing, alright? You'll…you'll understand what's happened when you get here"_

_The camera moved to look at the bed next to her, and on it laid Germany. He was asleep, again, but wasn't so beat up or busted. He actually looked rather peaceful, and content._

"_He's ok, from the last video I showed you. It was rough, but he's ok now, I hope. Physically, he's alright. Mentally is still up in the air, doing acrobatics…"_

The room silenced from its buzz on how Germany looked.

"_Mentally, I probably can't speak for. Who knows what's going on in his head. As I said, you'll find out later…"_

"_Blake!"_

"_Crap, got to go!"_

The video ended, the video player shutting off. Italy let out a long drawn breath. At least he was safe.

"Wasn't that Ana's voice at the end?" Sealand pointed out. Italy's calmness snapped into anger, and he slammed the computer down. He pointed to the open map of the USA, and the location of California's facility.

"He's there, and Ana, and Blake. Let's go get them now. It'll take a while to fly out there, but the hike to it won't be long"

The room erupted into cries of attack. It was time again for the countries to get back what they lost.

* * *

_**Woot! Another done! Just a reminder, it's NOT ending the next chapter. I know the ending seems like it, but NOPE! Also Amelia, our newest arrival, was submitted by a Guest, so whoever you are kind Guest, please speak up! **_

_**And one final thing: I have finished something special for all of you that ship Blake/Ana. I have an offshoot for how it all started. Go read it! It's on my profile called 'Emerald's Secret Fruit'**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	7. Missed Third Strike

_**Sorry it took a bit! Inspiration was lacking half way through this, so...hehe...**_

_**I got it done! It has translations at the end! Enjoy!~**_

* * *

He barely could feel anything, oddly, when he got back to the usual room, and his suddenly smaller than usual cage. Everyone cheered as he entered, Marieanne and Maddie hollering loudest. It didn't seem to lift him out of his sudden depression. He only remembered his cage door close before he returned to his dream land. He didn't want to talk about the past events, or have Marieanne looked into it.

Marieanne slowly let her cries die out as Germany sank into a deep sleep. She reached out to his mind, to see if he was ok. She didn't feel the menacing presence of Otto anymore. It was light, it was open. It was back to normal; the chip was gone. She smiled at the sleeping form, watching his chest rise up and down normally. She would find out later how he was able to rid of the horrible piece of technology. She laid down herself, facing him. She closed her eyes, and fell into the usual routine of peeking into everyone, to make sure they were ok.

It wasn't until she was about to drop into sleep when he entered. His whole mental aura was off, and deadly black. He walked into the room with a nasty vengeance on his mind. She tried to reach out to him, to keep him back. She was shocked to find that she couldn't. She couldn't reach out to the others either. She was, for the first time, immobilized.

He watched Marieanne squirm in her forced sleep. The effect he wanted, he told himself as he kept his device on. The others wouldn't notice a thing, well unless he chose to make it hurt. He slowly approached Germany's cell. The man was sleeping peacefully, a smile smirk crossing his lips. He scowled himself and lifted the other object in his hand. It lit up his sleep-deprived eyes up in light purple. The keys to the cage jingled as well, a friendly reminder to finish it quickly.

"I will not have my life's work be destroyed by a misguided fool" he whispered harshly. He opened Germany's door, and titled the blonde's open neck toward him. He would _not_ have that bitch destroy his life because she found a way to open her damned eyes.

Marieanne could only shriek in her mind as the unbearable hum started up once more.

* * *

Ana woke up with a start the next morning, clutching her chest as it seemed to burn like acid. She curled into a tighter ball, tears leaking from her tight-shut eyes. Blake ran from the bathroom, where she had just gotten out of the shower, and rose Ana's quivering face to hers.

"Ana, what's wrong?!" Blake shouting, shaking Ana's head. Ana slowly let the shaking quiet down, clutching Blake's hands in hers. She swallowed audibly and looked timidly into Blake's eyes.

"I can do it…" she whispered, confusing Blake. Blake blinked twice, something in her eyes asking the question for her.

"I can help him Blake, because something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong" Ana warned. Blake's eyes widened, asking the only question to come to mind. Ana started to breathe, albeit rapidly, then finally said it.

"Someone here wants Germany to suffer. Th-these dreams, they're like visions. I think if I can help him, he won't…h-he won't…" Ana started to break down once more, but was silenced as Blake brought their foreheads together, whispering 'Won't what?'.

"He won't die. Every dream I've had since…I don't know, has been of Germany's death. I don't want it to happen!" Ana cried out, curling into Blake's welcoming body. She really had become a mental mess. Blake rubbed comforting circles into her love's back, not really knowing what to say. If what she saw were really visions…

"What did you feel was wrong, Ana?" Blake asked gently. Ana sobbed something in Irish into her shirt. She just thanked whatever deity nearby that she could understand what the hell she was saying.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were betrayed" Blake murmured. She looked down to find Ana asleep once more, stuck in her iron grip embrace. Blake sighed, and flopped down onto it, adjusting Ana. If she was stuck, she might as well be closer to her.

She still worried, however, that Ana's slight clairvoyance may be their downfall.

* * *

_**San Diego Emergency Meeting Hall, 3 am PST same day.**_

They hadn't wasted time when they landed in San Diego. America had called upon California of course to hail a few cars, since she was a fucking master at maneuvering around here. They had raced onto the hall, which was only seldom used because of the lack of such situations. The doors opened grandly as America seemed to embellish his entrance with his best 'Like a Boss' walk. California snickered behind him and jumped around, twirling like it was her home.

The countries watched their American friends do their thing, and took a seat. Italy however tapped America's shoulder, and brought them back to Earth.

"Thanks dude. I was, ah, having fun with my pretty place I haven't seen since the Gold Rush" America said, stopping his moment. California forced herself to sit on the table, tapping her fingers on the deep mahogany wood table.

"Alright…" Italy finally prompted, surveying the room. He smiled softly, before opening the map of California, noting the possible locations of the lab that held Germany. Most were posted on the coast, both Northern and Southern, and one was possibly posted near Big Bear. California mumbled it would be murder to head for the slopes this time of year.

"We should focus on the coast ones, the Southern ones more specifically. If the computer trace of the email was right, it could be any of these three," Italy pointed to the most southern locations, which included the Big Bear one, "so here's what we're going to do…"

"Wait, Italy!" England called out. "Before we go it guns blazing, we need to recon"

Italy let out a huff of a breath, and agreed. The countries were in trials for a while, deciding which group had which possible spot. Finally, after a half hour, the groups were decided, and were off like cheetahs. The world split into even fourths, each one led by Italy, California, America, or England. Hopefully they would find a lab before it was too late.

* * *

Germany woke suddenly in his dreamland. He was back in the field, wind blowing around everything slowly. He had a shiver of apprehension as it floated around him. This was the projection 'Otto', no he was just Dark now, had made up. He slowly stood up, noting that the clothes he wore were the same as usual; no blood from the last time he was here, or dirt no grime. He steadied his building heartbeat and breath, and started walking around. He was determined to find Otto, to confirm that it wasn't Dark. He thought he was free of him forever, he never needed to worry.

He could feel a sort of buzz from his left side as he walked around, an annoying pressure that built to an almost fever pitch before Germany started to grab at the spot, trying to force it to end.

Then he felt it in its full force, the annoying pressure of something invading. It buzzed and shook the ground, sending to down to the rippling earth below him. He growled softly, unable to bring himself to roar out. He needed now to find Otto QUICK.

He shot off into a random direction, one that the buzz seemed to like, just to see if he was there.

"Otto!"

No response or the familiar crunch of grass. He was alone. He stopped slowly, finding himself in the middle of a glen of trees, still covered in spring green leaves. The trees were still bright brown as well, birds and animals letting out low calls. A few crows hovered over him, watching him with eerie interest. One cawed out to the air, and flew off, quickly followed by its partner. The wind made the glen seem endless, the wind blowing around fallen leaves. Vines and greenery grew over the brown floor of the wood. Germany ran a hand over one of the trees, looking up as it seemed to vibrate under his palm. A squirrel was perched on a high branch, a nut balanced in its fluffy tail. It looked at him before bouncing off, taking his find with him.

Germany, even with his rush to find his younger self, smiled at the scenery. It was rather nice. Sunlight peaked through the treetops, making it feel enchanted. He walked over the larger roots climbing out of the ground as if to make steps. He was finding it rather peaceful in the glen, until…

"Germany!"

He was off running toward the sound, the call of his name. It sounded like Otto, but something uncertain crept into his mind. Could it be Dark, luring him in by making him believe it was the real Otto? He shook his head free. He knew Otto, and Dark Otto had a voice with a lower octave, if he was thinking right. He continued trying to remember where the voice shouted from.

"Germany, help me!"

There, to his northeast. He bolted, changing directions, barely avoiding trees and their limbs. He tripped over a few raised tree roots, slamming face first into the ground. He spat out the dirt that had landed in his mouth, and continued running toward the distressed calls.

"DEUTSCHLAND!"

He exploded into a clearing, slamming into the ground again. It wasn't until he could feel the ground _lock _around him that he looked up, trying to fight free. All thoughts of escape and rescue died out when he caught sight of the event happening in front of him.

"No…."

He was back. He was deadly. He had Otto by the throat. Dark was in no way just 'pissed'. He was livid, ready to just kill the brat that he worked so hard to seal away forever. He had conjured up a solid silver and purple-glowing pistol, pointing it at Otto, who barely held a sword in his hand as he knelt before him, blood trickling down his face. Dark's whole demeanor had changed; he was darker, his eyes a bright purple. His hair had grown a shade darker, and his clothes resembled those of his old, but remade to resemble nobility. The cloak now chained with gold all across his shoulders. He inched his trigger finger closer to the gun's trigger, watching both Germans now at his whim twist and turn. He had won, at fucking last. He smirked cruelly at them both and let a dark laugh leave his lips.

"Germany, it's so good to see you again! And the real Otto! Didn't expect you, you fucking brat, to get out!" Dark called out. Otto, who was done with his dark mirror's banter, spat out a glob of saliva and blood onto his pristine cloak. He looked disgusted at the cloak, then at Otto. He sent a foot flying at him, kicking him backward onto his back. He curled onto his side, groaning as the boot imprint started to flicker red on his pale skin.

"OTTO!"

Dark chuckled once more, pointing his gun at Germany this time. The veins and limbs restraining him faded away, giving Germany only enough time to launch up. They came back, latching onto him and suspending him in midair, facing Dark at an angle as he walked like he owned the world toward him. He reached his eye level, and stroked his face with a gloved hand. Germany wanted to spit at him as well, but kept it back, trying to turn away from Dark instead.

"Entspann dich. Ich habe nur vor… mir das zurückzuholen was mir gehört, was schon immer mir gehört hat"

Germany shivered repulsively. It was getting colder around them. Otto pulled Germany down farther, the vines holding him tight. Otto was nose to nose now with him, and his eyes seemed to shimmer as they stared into Germany's. Germany couldn't look away, for he was stuck with him in his face. He shivered more, and Dark laughed lightly, eyes flashing into red.

"Ist schon gut, Deutschland. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen…" Otto pressed forward, and Germany was only able to watch horrifically as a kiss a forced upon him. He kept his eyes open, while Dark let his eyes flutter closed. He tasted of blood and gunpowder. He was shut out of the dream world, contained to his dark corners. The flash of the kiss replayed as Dark continued on.

"Ich werde immer da sein, egal was passiert"

* * *

The change in the air signaled it. Doctor Mann sighed in relief as the shutter fell over the others. Marieanne awoke, shouting at him. The others slowly awoke, and chaos reigned once more in the small blackened room of misfit toys. Germany shivered and shook violently. Tears and blood slowly fell from his eyes. He had his shot back, at completing his research. He would not lose such precious work just because of a woman. HE backed away from the cage, and sent a look at Marieanne, who looked ready to send her cage door flying into him.

"I DON'T CARE!" he hollered, making the joint voices of experiments raise to a near-fever pitch. He smirked.

"I WILL NOT LOSE EVERYTHING FOR YOU FUCK UPS!"

"Du verdammter Hurensohn! Ich will dass du verreckst und für deine Taten hier bezahlst!" Ankoku hissed at him, surprisingly in German. He waved a hand at her, shooing her out of his sight. He turned to the main doors.

"You will never understand! What has been done can NEVER be undone…" he said. Marieanne's voiced died, and she turned to Germany, who was started to twitch like a mad man. She whimpered, trying to pull at the wall blocking her entrance.

"It is OVER. Nothing can stop it!" Mann cackled, starting to walk toward the door. They slammed opened instead, revealing half a dozen guards, a rather pissed off Blake…..

And completely livid Ana.

"GET HIM!" Ana roared. The guards surged forward, and Blake ran behind them. Ana was busy making sure our friendly 'doctor' didn't struggle. He froze up like instant ice, and was pummeled to the ground, handcuffs and shock sticks slamming down onto him as well. The once rabid subjects around them silenced, besides Marieanne's silent sobbing, and Germany's whimpers.

"YOU ROTTEN BITCH!" Mann roared out. Ana scoffed at the barely awake man.

"You crossed a line, Mann…" she said softly, and moved closer to the duo in the back. Marieanne met Ana's eyes with hate and spite. Ana looked carefully at Marieanne, then to Germany. She then knelt to his level, brushing calloused fingers over his curled up hands. She spoke softly in German, a soft phrase that Marieanne did not recognize.

Germany's eyes shot open hazed over in purple. His breath came out in ragged bursts, tears and blood blocking parts of his eyes.

"Ana…" Germany chocked out, slowly reaching out a hand to her, extending it out of his cage.

"Ana….h-help me…he-…" his eyes snapped shut, teeth somehow audibly grinding together. Ana wrapped her hands around the outstretched hand, and squeezed. Marieanne watched in complete awe as it transpired. Mann was carted out, followed by Blake.

"I will Germany, I will. I will not let you die here…." Ana said, taking her other hand and trailing it through his hair. Germany had been pushed back into the darkness of his subconscious. Ana looked up at Marieanne, and everything started to flow.

"I know you never trusted me, but now I need your trust, and your help…I need to shove back the chip's personality. We need to save him"

Marieanne couldn't believe it in the slightest, but the way Ana was now, and that she wanted to save him too…. She nodded in agreement. Ana unlocked her cage, and both women sat in front of Germany, hands latched to his arm.

"This is going to hurt, Ana…." Marieanne whispered.

"I know, Marie, I know…" Ana said, and used her other hand to squeeze Marieanne's hand softly.

"I'm sorry Marieanne, if it's worth it…"

The psychic push into the black veil over Germany began, and both strained to snap into it to help him. They did the best they could, and slowly they thought they felt it give way.

"It's ok mom…." Marieanne whispered at last. They were pulled into Germany's hell hole of a mind at last, and they weren't able to ponder the change in their new relationship now….

They had a nation to save.

* * *

"Who the hell puts a lab in the middle of Yucaipa, California?" France whined. They had found the lab, thank goodness. California slapped the Frenchman hard.

"Shut it, Francis! This place has some big history in television." California hissed, adjusting her binoculars. France mumbled an 'alright' before they were silent again. The facility was peculiar honestly.

The main building was entirely one floor, spread out over the blank brown land. Grey rose up from brown and barely peaking green. The open yard, from what they could tell, was just bi and wide and large, completely guarded by large erect grey cement wall. The whole facility was wrapped around fence, a few guards lingering around the border. The sun was high in the sky, casting shadows on the hidden faces of the base.

"Now we have it, time to call in the rest…" California said, and pulled out her cell. She frowned however when she looked over it.

"Something wrong?" Prussia asked. California shoved her phone back into her pocket and stood, walking down the hill they called their eagle's nest.

"No service. We're going into town, alright?"

The group silently cheered, and followed her down. Prussia though casted one last look at the building that held his brother.

"We'll be here soon Bruder…." He said softly, and ran down the hill to catch up with the departing vehicles leaving for town.

* * *

Ana and Marieanne didn't really know what to expect when they landed into Germany's mind, but it wasn't what it should be.

"This isn't normal" Marieanne said, shivering. The wind was harshly blowing them around the charred and darkened scenery of the dream world. Ana searched the red-lined horizon, for any signs.

"This is bad…."

Marieanne nodded in agreement. Both knew they had to spread out to find anything in this place, but both stuck together, venturing north as best they could, trying to find any sign of the occupants. The world around them was giving them a run for their money.

The once green and blue scenery turned to grey, black, red and purple. The ground was charred red and sprinkled in red, trees in the far off distance and string of grey and shining purple. No wildlife teemed around, but only the caw and flutter of crows. The once peaceful land was a hollow shell. Holes and cracks littered the ground, circling around them like gates. Entire places seemed to disappear entirely. Large chunks of earth were gone, leaving endless gaping holes.

They had finally passed through a small glen of trees when they saw them. They had built up a little hill, completely flat on top and surrounded and wrapped with bare and blackened trees. Germany lay on his side, bloodied and abused, shirt ripped in pieces, hanging off him in scraps. A seemingly younger version of him was fighting, barely keeping up with the other's thrusts and attacks.

The other was almost a mirror image of the younger version, except darker in every aspect. He sliced at the brighter one, a thin line of blood splattering at Germany's feet and down the sword. He fell to his feet.

"You really are pathetic, Otto. You know you're going to leave here with nothing. Give in!" Dark roared, placing the sword at his neck. Otto let out a few shaky breaths.

"Never…"

Dark growled harshly, raising the sword high and tossing it away, pulling out his pistol. Germany could barely open his eyes, trying to break free of his bonds to help him, to protect his past. He struggled to stay awake, to keep fighting.

"ENOUGH!" a sharp bang rang through the air as Dark dodged a bullet, the shiny casing sticking in a trunk of a tree. Dark turned to the source and growled.

Ana and Marieanne stood ready, Marieanne with a sword, Ana with a gun. Germany struggled once more, trying to say thank you, but was kept down, falling into the wings of blackness. Marieanne rushed at Dark, and Ana ran for Germany. Swords and steel clang and shuddered, striking blow after blow, block after block. Dark was a formidable foe, using the ability to warp his reality here to his advantage. Marieanne though knew the strategy, and used her own skills. Ana was releasing the bonds around Germany, and helped Otto from the ground.

"Y-You came…." Germany struggled to stay, kneeling on his unhurt left knee. He wiped trailing blood off his face, smearing it everywhere. He looked up in time to see Marieanne struggle under Dark's attacks. She dodged it, leaving Dark open.

"NOW!"

Ana, Germany and Otto jumped to their feet. Ana hit him down first, nearly sending him off the cliff. Otto, with what strength he had left, slashed at him, sending him teetering on the edge, waving and flailing to stay on the face of the rock. Germany approached him, hand holding his bleeding side, and whispered a goodbye.

He sent his leg flying at him, sending Dark flying high and hard down to the ground. On cue, with Marieanne and Ana, his visual chip cage appeared to catch him, and locked him down and out.

"LET ME OUT!" Dark roared, shaking the cage so hard it echoed on the around them. Germany panted softly as they turned away.

"This gives you time before he gets free…" Ana said softly, brushing her hand over an arm. Germany nodded silently, and let the dream world fade into black.

Ana and Marieanne slammed hard out of Germany's mind, falling backward. Germany slowly roused out of the seemingly forever sleep, groaning as he slowly sat up.

He was knocked down as a small explosion rocked the entire facility, sending every experiment awake. Ankoku roared out, wondering who was shaking the ground, and who had woken Germany.

The whole room cheered as the facility shook.

"What's going on Ana?" Marieanne cried. Ana let out a peaceful sigh before getting up and jingling the release keys in her hand.

"It looks like the worlds coming down on us again.

Germany smiled brightly, laughing out loud. some subjects joined in with him, Deje and Ankoku easily distinguished. Even Amelia was shouting, sending out warm thoughts to the rest of them. Cheers came from all around. They had come to save him, at last. He would see Italy, and everyone else, once again. He looked at Ana, who smiled brightly.

Time to bail.

* * *

_**Woohoo! That was awesome, and revealed a few tiny things. ONE MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! THE NEXT ONE IS THE END! I know it's going to be weird, saying goodbye again, but no worries! It's not here yet! And of course we have to thank ScaryCompanion again for helping with our German! Go say hi, people!**_

_**"Entspann dich. Ich habe nur vor… mir das zurückzuholen was mir gehört, was schon immer mir gehört hat" - "Relax. I just want to….reclaim what was mine. What was always mine…"**_

_**"Ist schon gut, Deutschland. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen…" - "It's alright, Germany. No need to worry…."**_

_**"Ich werde immer da sein, egal was passiert" - "I will always be here, no matter what…"**_

_**"Du verdammter Hurensohn! Ich will dass du verreckst und für deine Taten hier bezahlst!" - "You dumb ba****stard! I want you to die and pay for your actions here!"**_


	8. The Small Ride Home

_**HERE WE ARE PEOPLE! The end of 'Their Cold Freeze or Flee'. It was fun to do this for you guys, to see all of you enjoy the series. I hoep you like and enjoy the last chapter. It took a lot of inspiration to write this out.**_

_**Stay for the ending A/N, though. It WILL be very important!**_

* * *

Italy watched in awe as the southernmost wing of the CrossBond base exploded into smoke and flames, stray pieces of concrete, bubbling metal and materials, and any sort of protection lit into flames sent flying out in a wide circle. The explosions went off beautifully, and America did a good job finding the spots for them. He would have to formally thank him later for being a bit of a pyromaniac and explosives master. The facility screamed out in alarms and fire alarms, the voices of guards and workers barely heard over them. It had become hell like chaos, people scrambling out of the building and people loading weapons and prepping for anything to happen. It was the perfect time now, to strike fear into them. The confusion was what they needed, what they planned and wanted. It brought good thoughts to Italy as he surveyed the playing field to get him back. Now all he needed to worry about was his final part of the plan. He looked over to Hungary, who was giddy with excitement. Next to her, Denmark, France, Romania and Liechtenstein were prepping, checking their weapons one last time.

Prussia squirmed next to him, his fingers itching over the triggers of his guns. He was getting tired of waiting, tired of sitting still and watching as his family and friends were captured and tortured. He growled as another explosion went off, on the other end of the facility. A plume of smoke and flame rose above them. It was almost like a nuclear explosion, minus the radiation and blinding light. The bellowing spit of red and orange smoke lit up the sky in a dull flame-like glow. It was closing in on twilight, the darkness they hoped for.

"Alright, the C4 went off! That was AWESOME!" America cheered. Italy smiled at him, and let his wings flap just a bit around him. Before he stood, he spread them wide, and looked out at his army; the battle force of the operation to recover Germany from the clutches of CrossBond.

"Thank for the explosives, America. All right! We know where we enter, and we know who non-combatants are. We attack any and all forces of CrossBond who threaten us, and any who pose a threat. Our main target of attack is Ana

"If possible, keep her alive. If we can't find Germany, we go to her to find him. All experiments who don't pose a threat are to be saved and taken from the battlefield. Are we clear?"

"Crystal! Now LET'S GO TAKE EM DOWN!" Prussia roared, and the crowd surrounding the building roared up in response. Italy signaled them over the hill, and the ring of countries and allies charged down, weapons drawn and primed. The roar of the combined attacking forces made a few of the fleeing CrossBond members cringe and shudder. The experiments, at least those who are used to the overwhelming screech, continued on, using the moment of misdirection and confusion to their advantage. Blood was spilt as they neared the main field, more and more enemy forces poured out to fight the army. As Feli came crashing into the fight, wings lit up in the surrounding flames, he nearly lost the fight there as an unnamed soldier stabbed forward with a long sword. A quick blur however passed him, stabbing the man multiple times, throwing him around like a ragdoll. Blood spun and whirled around them, until the man fell in a squishy pile, shredded to pieces. He watched as a girl with black-purple hair and cat additions landed gracefully on her feet. She looked over her shoulder, her a smile revealing her sharpened canines. Her odd purple eyes flashed in the disappearing light.

"You're welcome" she said, and turned on her heels, running at another attacker. He smiled. He would have to find her later.

He turned to his right, and lashed out at an unsuspecting soldier. He fell easily to the ground, the claw marks slowly seeping out blood. He kept his claws out nice and proud, ready to attack again. He did run out into the battle, attacking and slashing at any CrossBond members attacking them. He spotted through the crowd a small girl fighting for her life, water splashing in semi-solid forms at her attackers. She was pretty torn up, her small sailor uniform almost in tatters. Feli launched himself at one of the attackers, tearing into him with claws and teeth. The girl backed away, raising the water around to a frozen form, and splintered it off to stab into her attackers. They fell hard, the spikes evaporating into water once more and surrounding her like the part Red Sea. She stared at Feli as he drew back his claws, wiping his bloodied mouth. Her small white antenna's swayed in the wind, her navy blue eyes watching in curiosity.

"Are you ok?" Feli asked. She let her tail sway to one side, visible to him. Her webbed, scaled-covered ears twitched, and a smile crossed her lips.

"Ok, but I could handle them asshole" she said cheerfully. Feli told one tentative step back, but then stepped closer.

"Sure. I need some help. I need to find a few people…"

The girl slammed into him, knocking him hard to the ground. His wings crushed under the soft weight, the air escaping from his lungs in one hard gasp. She crushed him into the ground, and several bullets whizzed in the air, barely missing them both. This girl had saved his life.

"Thank you…." He said as she shot up on to her feet. He smiled gently as the wings wrapped around his shoulders in a shield.

"I'm Gir, you're welcome, and good luck" she saluted with her right hand and ran off, her water following her and assaulting a CrossBond agent on the ground, drowning him in an instant. He watched briefly before launching into another attack. He could catch the blurred movement of the cat-hybrid in the crowd. She was attacking the CrossBond members ganging up on his friends. He slashed at an attacker with accuracy, blood spurting forth as he fell to his face. IT brought ta smile to his face as the enemies fell to the ground. More continued to pour out now, and another explosion rocked the ground. He stumbled a bit and looked to the main walled-up field. A giant hole had been blow into it. Brick and concrete rained down as a girl with rabbit ears stepped out of the rubble, carrying a poor, dead soul. He had only his upper body left, the rest dripping innards and blood. She dropped it without another look and looked straight at him.

"MOVE YOUR ASS FELI!" Austria shouted, pointing to the rabbit girl. He ran forward, dodging and attacking CrossBond with every step. He was getting hurt, taking small but building hits. As he reached it, the others assigned to rush in with him had piled in. The rabbit girl stood in the middle, carrying a small length of pipe. Her ears simply flopped over her eyes, and she brushed them back over her actual ears as she looked at the wings of Italy.

"So you're Feli?" she asked softly. Italy nodded. The black cat girl came up next to him, brushing her claws over his down feathers atop his wings.

"I knew I recognized the wings! You were there with Marieanne at the old Russian facility. I was stuck in the back, watching the escapes." She said, and then cleared her throat. "Sorry to confuse. I'm Ankoku, or Darkness. I don't know my real name"

"It's ok. I understand" Italy said, brushing her cat ears. She stiffened, then blushed and stepped back. France and Romano stood near another cluster of experiments, examining guns and weapons. One of them was Gir, who ran her hands over her scaled tail. Romano watched in amazement, brushing his hands over her antennae. Italy looked at Deje, and took a steady breath. A girl slowly walked up to England, who stood behind Italy. She sported a full head of black hair, nearly deathly pale skin, and deep purple and acidic green eyes. She watched the air around England for a moment, then smiled. A demonic-like tail swished behind her.

"I like you floating friend there. Mint greens a pretty color" she said, pointing to the empty air near England's head. If Italy could see the front of his face, his eyes widened.

"Y-you can see him?" he asked bewildered. She nodded feverishly.

"Yes! He's cute! He looks like a bunny! Can you see my friend? His name is-"

"Kraz, and yes. He seems a bit angry at everything" England said staring at a point just at the creepy girl's shoulder. She brushed the spot where England was staring affectionately. She smiled another toothy smile, her pointed ears flicking.

"He hates the CrossBond scientists and soldiers fighting. They hurt him and took him away. I'm going to kill them all with the help of him" she said calmly, looking off into space. England smiled.

Italy shook his head, returning his attention to the talk with Deje and Ankoku.

"Do you guys know where Ludwig is?" he asked, and Gir was up in his face almost instantly, France and Romano near her heels.

"What about him?" she hissed, water bubbling up at his sides in a warning. Her intimidation was close to Romano's, but it had no effect; not this time. He set his face hard, and stretched his wings out to full width, looking like the harbinger of destiny. His claws extended, and he slowly answered with venom.

"He is the reason I'm here, hurting myself to save him. I watched him get dragged off in Jersey, and I will NOT leave here without him. He saved me from that Russian facility, and I WILL NOT. LEAVE. HIM. BEHIND!"

Gir shrank away, her ears flaring in and out, afraid of him. He huffed out his breath, watching as all eyes were on him. He slowly let his rage simmer down, letting the air around him cool him. He hated when his temper got the best of him. He just needed to get Germany back, and then it would be ok. He could be together with him, and they could fight these alterations. Deje put a hand on his shoulder, brushing her fingers over a few loose feathers.

"I think he's still inside, but it would be suicide to go in now"

Italy kept his composure. He would have to if he wanted to get to Germany, to make sure he really was ok. He swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. The cluster of people returned their attention to an explosion going off behind the wall.

"Now's a better time than ever to go on the attack. Clear out the goons to go get Ludwig, right?" Ankoku said, her claws coming out. She gave a toothy smile at Italy, who returned it in full. He was going to let the boiling anger out the way he knew how: beating the crap out of enemies.

"Time to hurt some motherfuckers!" Romano cheered, and they launched out of the hole in the wall, and rejoined the fight once more. Ankoku drew first blood from the group, once again shredding a man into bloody, gory ribbons. She patted the man's clawed head almost affectionately before moving on, dodging an oncoming attack and drawing out a discarded blade from the ground.

The battle had grown to a beautiful bloody hue. Swords, guns, and powers of all kinds collided in a brilliant light show, lighting up the slowly darkening scenery. Fatigue was starting to hit them a bit, arms weakening from holding their weapons up and the still moving force of CrossBond was adding to the pile. Italy slashed once more at a guard, ribbons of blood and flesh were sent into the air in a sort of airshow before the man plopped on the ground in a gurgle of blood-soaked lungs and breath. A woman screeched at him from behind, the whiz of a blade alerting him of the challenge. He swung his wings out, confusing the woman in enough time to punch her squarely in the jaw, sending her to the ground. The creepy demon girl was on her in a flash of blurred shadows, her teeth slashing and chewing into her neck. As she rose up from the meal of the poor woman's neck, she looked at Italy.

"Maddie. I like the wings, though demon wings have always been for me" she said in a rumbling voice, unlike the one she used earlier. He did not inquire about it, because she was gone once more, blending into the shadows that brought her here.

Deje quickly was lost track of, diving into the crowd of CrossBond members wielding anything they could get their hands on. They were starting to get desperate; they were running out of troops. Blood soaked almost every patch of earth they stood on. Countries were bloodied and bruised, holding their own through the splitting pain and almost constant attack and defense. Already, Belgium, Canada, Wy and the Netherlands had to back off a bit, tend to their serious wounds. Seborga, Egypt, and Cameroon were regrouping just outside the base, feeding the force more ammo. It was getting more and more serious. Italy launched over a large piece of the building broken from the explosions, noticing the opening of several hallways, red lights covering the darkened inside. The sun was sinking fast behind the horizon, and the facility still went up in bright floodlights. Temporary blindness hit everyone besides the experiments, who once again took advantage of the situation.

A woman stumbled down the hallway, clutching a gun. She emerged into the floodlight of the outside, her red hair glinting in different red hues and shades.

"ANA!" Feli roared, starting to run straight at her, to crush her. She ruined his life, his boyfriend's life, and the entire world's agenda! She's the reason why he's now forced to carry the burden of saving everyone, to finally let everything he set behind locked doors come to light. He was haunted by the cruel memories of his early life, constantly woken by night terrors because of this sadistic bitch! He was closing in on her as she tried to build up a defense, but he was grabbed from behind by the waist, pulled away from Ana. He screeched, whipping his wings out to knock the attacker away. A feminine head popped from one of feathers in his wings.

"Italy, don't! Leave Ana alone!"

Blake. Blake was stopping his attack on her. He squirmed under her grip, her rather powerful grip. Ana was starting to unfurl from her spot, looking at Ana with unreadable eyes. She pocketed her gun into his holster, walking up to them. Italy finally calmed, clawing at Blake's hands.

"Italy…" Ana said softly. Italy bit back pure venom, but still spat at her with it.

"SHUT UP! You….you fucking bitch. You ruined everything in my life, and now you play little miss innocent?!" he said, hissing with strong intent. Ana backed away, barely holding back tears. Blake let go of Italy, sending him to the ground, his wings crumpling under him just a bit. Blake took hold of her shoulders, and pressed her into a hug. Italy watched in a mix of astonishment and disgust. His cruel side was showing itself again.

"Ana has changed, Feli!" Blake shouted over the sudden explosions going off behind them. He watched as Ana stood up to her full height, smiling. She looked physically changed, even though nothing really was changed. He stood up slowly, slowly opening and closing his wings to work out any dirt and locked feathers. He watched as Ana stepped forward once more, but kept a lock on one of Blake's hands.

"I'm sorry, Feli. I honestly am. I felt like I've woken up from a nightmare. I would and will explain more, but there's something we need to worry about first….."

Another explosion rocked the ground, and several experiments and trapped people started to scream out in fear. Ana and Blake turned to one of the hallways. Feli suddenly stood straight, and slammed into the two, working his way in front of them. A single scream pierced the air, just enough for him to hear in the start of the blown up hallway.

"NOOOO"

He had heard a ghost. He swore that the scream he just heard was from the dead, his dead friend he personally watched die. He sprinted forward down the hall, only relying on the voice screaming out in what sounded like tears. Every possible scenario and reason for the crying crossed his mind, tears suddenly blurring his vision. If it really was the person he suspected, a close subject could be dead, and it could be Germany; that was the worst one, because he refused on thinking about the ways he could have died. The thought was to never pass his mind. He continued to run, wiping tears as he went. Passing body after dead body, blood seeping into his boots, he ran in the direction of the voice. He hated the feel of it, but it was just clockwork. He could make out the footfalls of Blake and Ana, trying to catch up with him.

He kept a steady pace up, following the cries. They were getting clearer! He quickened the falls of his feet, finally catching sight of a familiar marked door knocked off its hinges lying on the ground. This had to be it! He turned into the semi-blackened room. Right under one of the few lights lay two forms, one of its side on the ground and the other curled around the top of it. Long, drawn out sobs echoed in the stagnant air. He stepped into the room with one stride, and lost all color. He felt his lungs collapse, his entire heart shatter into pieces as he finally caught light of the forms, who they were. As the figure, now distinguished as female, turned to him with beet red cheeks and tearful eyes, he could barely stop staring as she claimed she did not do it.

Marieanne did not matter right now. Nothing she said carried true meaning to him anymore. He just seemed to look past her, eyes forever trained on the body she hovered over. He numbly started to walk. He didn't even remember when he told his brain that he wanted to move forward, to get a better look. He was a walking corpse; living but already dead. As he crossed the half-way point to him, the tears finally fell without a word or sound. It was pure silence besides Marieanne's uneven breathing. She scooted around to the head of the body, slowly running a hand through the hair. She watched Italy with unseeing eyes as well. As he reached touching distance, he fell to his knees at the middle of the body, and curled himself around the body. It was still radiating heat. It still felt somewhat warm to the touch, but it wasn't warm enough. Not for this person. He took the bodies' right hand in his, squeezing it. Nothing responded. Marieanne let a sob echo in the air again.

He got closer to the face, dusting his hand over the flatly colored cheeks. Marieanne rose her hands, one dripping in a mixture of red and purple ooze. He looked at them for a moment, then back to the body.

Germany looked like he struggled to stay alive, and now Italy had to watch his body in death. No air flowed in and out of his lungs, raising his perfect chest. No thudding heartbeat in his ribcage as Italy seemed to touch him in every spot imaginable. His eyes haunted him, the pale blue irises staring in cold hope. There was no longer hope for him anymore.

"I'm too late…" Italy finally whispered, bringing Germany's head into his lap. The ooze from Marieanne's finger dripped from the back of Germany's neck to his jeans. He didn't care if they burned with it. He spotted a chip, a small one, covered in blood and purplish fluid. He didn't know what it was. He stroked Germany's hair and cuddled the now lifeless shell up against his own body. He let the bottled sadness and grief explode out of him in violent sobs. Marieanne sat at the side of the mourning country now, sobbing herself as she watched the display. She looked up around her shoulder to the door he knew that was open behind him. He could hear Blake and Ana gasped as they watched from the door Feli's loss. Even Ana whispered 'it's too late'. He sat there for a long time, cradling as much of German in his arms, sobbing into a mess of emotion.

The other countries soon found them as well. They knew as soon as they found Blake and Ana hugged up against each other that it was too late. Prussia tried to run up to his brother, to cry with Italy, but was held back by The Netherlands and Russia. It would be pointless, they said as Prussia fell into a heap of tears at their feet.

"I just want you back Ludwig" Italy whispered as he lay Germany's head on his lap, eyes finally staring into his. They seemed to see nothing as they stared at each other. Italy slowly swept his hand over his eyes, closing the eyes and trapping the blue eyes he would never forget.

"Why must Fate hate us?"

* * *

**_Uh oh...This can't be good. Why did I choose this for a plot line?! But do you know what this means, right?_**

**_ANOTHER PART TO THE 'FIGHT OR FLIGHT' SERIES! A trilogy people!, Trilogy! Another part to wrap everything up in a pretty bow, because some people need to die still!_**

**_The next part already has its title: 'Forever Dig or Die'. Look out for it soon guys! I don not know when I will post it, but it could be a bit. I'm currently working on a few things, and I have to brave through a last few things for school._**

**_Until then, people, go ahead and reread the two parts up now, or head over to my current series 'Coming Down'. If you want feels and some reason to hate someone besides OC's, go there. Warning though, the feels will hurt you like missiles._**


End file.
